Um Grego Muito Sensual
by Lyric T
Summary: Adaptada. Edward precisava de uma falsa companheira para acompanhá-lo em sua vida social e Isabella Swan era perfeita para essa tarefa... temporariamente.Se ela concordasse em participar daquela farsa, será que conseguiria separar a fantasia da realidade?
1. Capítulo I

**Nota: **Twilight pertence à Stephanie Meyer, minha xará. :}

**##**

**Um Grego Muito Sensual**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Isabella Swan tomou um gole de vinho e olhou em volta, observando discretamente os demais ocupantes da mansão onde se encontrava.

Os homens resplandeciam em seus elegantes _black-ties, _as camisas tão brancas que chegavam a ofuscar. As mu lheres exibiam Valentinos, Diors e Versaces legítimos, de valores exorbitantes.

O evento em questão, ao contrário do que podia parecer, não era nenhum casamento ou festa de gala e sim um sim ples jantar para dez pessoas na casa de Joane e Billy Black, representantes da mais alta sociedade de Queensland, Austrália.

— _Aceita mais um drinque, querida?_

A oferta partira de Jacob Black, filho dos anfitriões, que no momento enlaçava-lhe delicadamente a cintura.

Jacob, seu noivo. Ou melhor, seu noivo... Na opinião dele.

O problema era que o casamento num futuro próximo não estava em seus planos. Nem um relacionamento sério. Graças a uma herança deixada por sua avó materna, ela levava uma vida confortável. Aos vinte e cinco anos de idade, tinha seu próprio apartamento, um bom carro e dirigia uma bem-sucedida galeria de arte juntamente com um amigo. Sua vida estava atravessando uma fase maravilhosa, não queria mudá-la tão cedo.

Virou-se para Jacob e forçou um sorriso.

— _Não, obrigada. Estou começando a ficar com fome. Você sabe a que horas o jantar vai ser servido?_

Ele olhou para o relógio.

— _Assim que nosso convidado retardatário chegar._ – Bella ficou espantada. Convidado retardatário? Mas quem nesse mundo teria coragem de chegar atrasado a um dos elegantes jantares oferecidos pelos esnobes Black'?

Notando o espanto dela, Jake tratou de explicar:

— _Ele telefonou no final da tarde, avisando que teria de se atrasar um pouco. Você não o conhece. Edward Cullen. Grego de origem. Dinheiro relativamente novo, mas ganho honestamente. Está no ramo da informática e tem escritórios e apartamentos espalhados pelo mundo todo. Ao que parece, está prestes a fechar um contrato de grande vulto aqui na cidade._

Bella deu um sorriso. Já conseguia até visualizá-lo. O milionário em questão devia ser baixinho, careca e bar rigudo e com certeza viria acompanhado por alguma loira deslumbrante, de corpo escultural.

— _Bem seja lá quem for o sujeito, vou rezar que chegue logo. Não almocei e estou realmente ficando com fome._

Jacob fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção à porta.

— _Suas preces foram atendidas, minha querida. Edward acabou de chegar._

Curiosa Bella virou-se para o local indicado... Naquele instante pensou que fosse virar uma estátua de saí. Ali adiante, entrando no magnífico salão de festas dos Black, estava o homem mais atraente que já vira na vida. Um verdadeiro Apolo de traços perfeitos e marcantes, a completa antítese do barrigudo baixinho e careca que ima ginara a princípio.

Ela observou-o cumprimentar os demais convidados, re parando no charme de seu sorriso e na graça de seus movimentos.

Então ele se aproximou dela. E Bella teve a certeza de uma coisa de que aquele homem elegante e educado à sua frente escondia dentro do peito o coração de um guer reiro predador. Ela sentiu um friozinho suspeito na barriga.

A anfitriã estava dizendo alguma coisa, e ela forçou-se a prestar atenção em suas palavras.

— _Esta __é __Isabella Swan, Edward. A noiva de Jacob. - _Edward Cullentomou sua mão e levou-a aos lábios.O friozinho suspeito na barriga ficou ainda mais intenso.

— _Como vai, Isabella?_

Sua voz era rouca e sedutora e possuía um ligeiro sotaque que parecia ser mais italiano do que grego.

— _B... Bem, obrigada. _

— _É um prazer revê-la._

Um prazer o quê? Revê-la? Mas que história maluca era aquela? Bella jamais o havia conhecido. Se tivesse, com certeza, se lembraria. Nenhuma mulher nesse mundo po deria conhecer um homem daqueles e depois esquecer. Era algo completamente impossível! Jacob franziu a testa.

— _Vocês já se conheciam?_

— _Já —_ Edward se encarregou de responder. _— Na época em que Isabella estudava na Sorbonne, em Paris._

Ela estava cada vez mais surpresa. Sim, estudara na Sorbonne, Mas jamais o conhecera. Então como Edward Cullen soubera daquilo?

— _É mesmo? —_ perguntou a anfitriã, após alguns mo mentos de silêncio. Fascinada, Bella observou-o abrir-se num largo e sen sual sorriso.

— _Sim. Eu jamais a esqueci._

O tal Edward Cullen podia ser o homem mais bonito do mundo, mas era também um mentiroso. Bella sabia que nunca a vira antes. Pensou em abrir a boca e desmas cará-lo, mas acabou mudando de idéia. Não queria criar nenhum constrangimento a seus anfitriões. Além disso, o sujeito parecia ter o dom de hipnotizá-la.

Sim. Ele era um homem perigoso. Cheio de poder. Sen sual. Um amante sem nenhuma inibição, que certamente encorajava suas parceiras a agir de forma igualmente desinibida. Encorajava, não. Exigia.

O simples fato de imaginar o que aquele homem podia fazer no corpo de uma mulher foi o suficiente para povoar sua mente com uma porção de fantasias indecentes e peca minosas. Sentiu-se tonta. Será que tinha abusado do vinho?

Percebeu vagamente que Joane Black vol tava a dizer alguma coisa.

— _Edward, venha comigo. Billy está lhe preparando um drinque._

Ele então sorriu para Bella, inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça e deixou que sua anfitriã o levasse para o outro lado da sala. Sua tontura, porém, não diminuiu. E ela teve de fazer um esforço para levar a taça aos lábios e tomar mais um gole de vinho.

— _Por que você não me contou que o conhecia?_

Ela virou-se para Jake, decidindo se lhe falava ou não a verdade. Achou melhor ficar quieta. Sabia que ele ficaria ainda mais irritado se tomasse conhecimento da mentira do magnata grego.

— _Eu... Não me lembrava dele._

— _Será que não mesmo? Por que então ficou tão vermelha ao vê-lo?_

_Porque ele é o homem mais bonito do mundo. Um homem que me despertou fantasias inconfessáveis._

— _Ora, Jake, pare com isso. Se eu fiquei vermelha, foi por causa do vinho, só isso._

O anúncio de que o jantar seria servido foi feito no mo mento mais oportuno possível. Bella disfarçou um sus piro de alívio e se dirigiu à mesa. Jake a acompanhou e tocou-lhe o braço.

— _Você me culpa por sentir tanto ciúme de Edward Cullen? Ele faz um sucesso enorme com as mulheres!_

— _Ele... Ele não é meu tipo._

A mentira soou falsa até para seus próprios ouvidos. Ela sentou-se no lugar indicado e, ao fazê-lo, olhou disfarçada-mente para o deus grego que se sentava bem à sua frente. Reparou que ele também olhava para ela. E que lhe sorria.

Aqueles olhos verdes pareciam esconder mil segre dos e, por alguns instantes, tudo desapareceu de seu campo de visão. Era como se só houvesse Edward Cullen na quela sala. E no mundo. As conversas, os outros convidados haviam sumido como fumaça ao vento.

Determinada a voltar à realidade, ela olhou para o outro lado e começou a prestar atenção nos lindos arranjos que Joane Black havia colocado sobre a mesa. Um deles era realmente deslumbrante. Um pequeno vaso em prata de lei, que...

— _Estou realmente feliz em reencontrá-la, Isabella. Que mundo pequeno, não é mesmo?_

Ela não respondeu. Limitou-se a dar um sorriso sem graça e fez força para se concentrar na entrada que a copeira lhe servia. Uma salada de salmão divina. Um de seus pratos preferidos. Porém, ao saboreá-la teve a nítida impressão de estar comendo papelão.

A conversa à mesa girou sobre a economia da Austrália e a possibilidade de uma reforma ministerial.

— _Qual é a sua opinião a esse respeito, Isabella? -_ Novamente, aquela voz rouca que a deixava maluca che gou-lhe aos ouvidos. Ela engoliu em seco.

— _Pouco importante, eu diria. Seja lá qual for minha opinião, ela não terá nenhuma força para mudar o rumo que as coisas tomaram no nosso país._

— _Mas mesmo assim, eu gostaria de ouvi-la. -_ Bella percebeu que ele a estava provocando. E resolveu entrar naquele jogo perigoso... E divertido ao mesmo tempo.

— _Pelo que eu me lembrei meu caro Edward, você nunca esteve particularmente interessado nas minhas opiniões a respeito de negócios e de política em geral._

Ela observou-o levantar uma sobrancelha, então abrir-se num largo sorriso.

— _Sim, é verdade. Meus interesses por você eram outros. Será que alguém aqui poderia me culpar por isso,_ _**pedhi mou**__?_

O anfitrião Billy Black veio em seu auxílio.

— _Aceita mais um pouco de vinho, Edward? Este Tocai é excelente._

— _Não, obrigado, Billy. —_ Ele voltou a atenção a Bella. _— Acho que não estou precisando de mais estímulos._

Ela sentiu o resto quente e soube que havia enrubescido. Estava começando a perder o controle das coisas. O pior de tudo era que os outros convidados à mesa pareciam muito interessados em acompanhar o desenrolar daquela história.

Felizmente, a copeira reapareceu para servir o prato prin cipal, frango ao molho de limão acompanhado de legumes frescos e risoto de açafrão. A fome de Bella, porém, tinha desaparecido totalmente, e ela deixou seu prato quase que totalmente cheio. Seu desejo era o de que aquela noite ter minasse quanto antes.

Mas ainda havia a sobremesa e a tábua de queijos, o café, o licor e os bombons. Ela tinha ao menos mais uma hora pela frente antes que pudesse inventar uma desculpa qualquer e sair dali.

Jacob inclinou-se em sua direção e cochichou em seu ouvido:

— _Gostaria que me contasse uma coisa, meu bem. Como é ele na cama? Um verdadeiro tigre, com certeza._

Bella ficou ainda mais vermelha e embaraçada.

— _Pare com isso, Jacob. Eu nunca fui para a cama com ele._

— _Não mesmo?_

— _Claro que não!_

A sobremesa, um delicioso _cheesecake _com geléia de framboesa, foi servida, seguida da tradicional tábua de queijos. Bella não aceitou nada.

— _Vamos tomar o café na outra sala? —_ Convidou a anfitriã, quando todos os convidados já haviam terminado de comer.

Aquelas haviam sido as palavras mais doces e reconfortantes que Bella ouvira nas últimas horas. Levantou-se rapidamente e aproximou-se de seus pais.

Renné Swan, uma linda mulher de cinqüenta e dois anos, olhou para a filha de uma forma um tanto estranha.

— _Eu não fazia idéia de que você já conhecia Edward Cullen._

O dinheiro era importante. Educação e berço, também. Os Black possuíam as três coisas juntas. Mas a fortuna de Edward Cullen não podia ser ignorada. Bella conseguia até visualizar os cifrões nos olhos de sua mãe.

— _Eu vou embora daqui a pouco._

— _É mesmo? Vai esticar a noite em alguma boate com Jacob?_

— _Não._

— _Sei, sei. —_ Renné levantou uma sobrancelha. _— Conversaremos amanhã, está bem?_

— _Acredite-me, __**maman**__, __não tenho absolutamente nada a lhe contar._

Ter de responder a centenas de perguntas antes do ama nhecer não era exatamente sua maneira favorita de começar o dia. Bella sabia que sua mãe iria tentar arrancar-lhe todas as informações possíveis a respeito de Edward Cullen. Como poderia lhe dizer que jamais o vira antes?

— _Bem, se você esperar mais um pouquinho, seu pai e eu lhe daremos uma carona._

Ela deveria ter vindo com seu próprio carro. Mas Jake insistira tanto em apanhá-la, que não houvera como recusar. Decididamente, um grande erro de sua parte. A dor de cabeça que havia pensado em inventar não era mais um mero fingimento de sua parte. Além disso, Jacob estava ficando insuportável. Seu apartamento ficara a ape nas um quarteirão dali, uma distância que podia ser per feitamente encarada durante o dia. À noite, porém as coisas eram diferentes. A violência já tinha chegado até mesmo àquela, outrora, tranqüila cidade.

— _Não, obrigada, __**maman.**__Vou chamar um táxi daqui a pouco._

O café e o licor foram servidos, seguidos pelos famosos bombons belgas, conhecidos como os melhores do mundo.

Bella tomou seu café rapidamente e colocou a xícara vazia em cima de uma mesinha. Agora, tudo o que tinha a fazer era despedir-se de seus anfitriões e sair dali. Porém, ao virar-se em sua direção, sentiu um frio no estômago. Billy e Joane Black estavam muito entretidos numa conversa com Edward.

Bem, não havia outro jeito. Teria de falar com o magnata grego uma última vez.

'_Coragem, não vai ser tão difícil assim. Force um sorriso._ _Agradeça o magnífico jantar e trate de ir embora o mais depressa que puder.'_

Quase como que pressentisse sua chegada, Edward levan tou a cabeça e observou-a se aproximar.

Imediatamente, Jake surgiu a seu lado e colocou um braço em seu ombro.

— _Você já está querendo ir, minha querida? Não gostaria de esticar a noite em algum outro lugar?_

Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para responder al guma coisa, Edward deu dois passos à frente.

— _Já está pronta, Isabella? —_ Virou-se para os anfitriões e sorriu. _— Por favor, peço que nos desculpem, mas Isabella e eu queremos relembrar os velhos tempos. _

Jacob ficou vermelho de raiva.

— _Bella —_ disse ele. _— Eu vou levá-la para casa. -_ Ela sentiu vontade de dar uma bofetada naqueles dois homens. Num, por seu ciúme infantil. No outro, por sua arrogância.

— _Não há necessidade de você deixar o jantar de seus pais —_ explicou Edward. _— O apartamento de Isabella fica na mesma rua que o meu._

_Como ele sabia daquilo?_

— _Ela é minha noiva —_ rebateu Jacob, sentindo o san gue ferver nas veias.

Aquilo estava ficando pior a cada minuto que passava.

— _Bella? —_ soou a voz rouca e sensual do grego_. — Você vem comigo?_

—_- Claro que ela não vai com você! —_ exclamou Jacob. _— Será que não entendeu? Ela é minha noiva!_

— _Mas também já teve compromisso comigo!_

— _Não teve coisa nenhuma!_

— _Teve sim. Quer uma prova?_

E, antes que Bella pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo, Edward Cullen tomou-a nos braços e co briu seus lábios com os dele.

**##**

**Fim do primeiro capítulo! **

**Olá! **É a primeira vez que escrevo uma fic Twilight! *-*

Espero que gostem, ok?

Criticas serão bem vindas. Elogios? Melhor ainda!

Beijos e espero que acompanhem!

Deixem reviews? *.* eu gosto! o/

**Lyric T.**


	2. Capítulo II

**Nota: **Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer, minha xará. Pena que não fui EU que sonhei com Bella e Edward. :/

**Um Grego Muito Sensual**

**CAPÍTULO Il**

Foi um dos momentos mais impressionantes e gloriosos da vida de Isabella Swan. Seu coração disparou, e ela perdeu toda a noção do tempo e do espaço. Os lábios de Edward eram suaves e macios, e suas mãos fortes deslizavam por suas costas, proporcionando-lhe um prazer indescritível. Ela nunca havia imaginado que um simples beijo pudesse se transformar numa experiência tão erótica.

Então, com certa relutância, eles se afastaram. Bella estava ofegante e, durante alguns segundos, ela não teve noção de onde se encontrava. Era como se houvesse apenas aquele homem no mundo... E o enorme desejo que lhe con sumia a alma.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, Cullen?

A voz furiosa de Jacob parecia vir de uma longa dis tância, e ela teve de fazer força para voltar ao momento presente. Edward virou-se para ele.

-Eu não penso nada, meu caro rapaz. Apenas acabei de beijar a Srta. Swan e, agora, vou levá-la para casa. - Ele voltou à atenção a ela. - Está pronta, querida?

Totalmente desnorteada, Bella passou a mão por entre os cabelos castanhos meio despenteados. Estava uma pilha de nervos, e seu coração batia com uma velocidade descomunal, mas o magnata grego a seu lado parecia ser a calma e a tranqüilidade em pessoa. Jacob segurou-lhe o braço com força.

-Se você sair deste salão com _este _homem, nosso noivado termina agora mesmo!

Ela esquivou-se daquele contato.

-Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia de noivado, Jacob Black. Nós nunca tivéssemos compro misso algum!

Então foi a vez de Edward Cullen segurar seu braço.

-Bem, acredito que agora não temos mais o que falar Jacob. Vamos indo, Bella. Precisamos recuperar o tem po perdido.

Poucos minutos depois, eles entravam no luxuoso Mercedes prateado estacionado do outro lado da rua. Bella respirou fundo, tentando compreender o que estava acon tecendo. Virou-se para o homem ao seu lado, ainda admirada com sua beleza.

Posso saber o que quer de mim?

Edward deu um sorriso, revelando dentes muito brancos.

-Sem dúvida. Eu gostaria de ter uns dez ou quinze minutos de sua atenção. Seria possível?

Bella deu um suspiro desanimado.

-Que remédio... Uma vez que já estou aqui dentro do seu carro, acho um pouco difícil dizer não. Mas, por favor, seja breve. Tive um dia muito cheio e estou cansada.

Edward parou num sinal vermelho.

-Certo. Então irei direto ao assunto. Eu gostaria que você me acompanhasse a algumas festas nas próximas semanas.

Bella não acreditou em seus próprios ouvidos. Seja lá o que estivesse esperando ouvir, não era nada daquilo. O quê? Edward Cullen precisando de uma acompanhante? Que coisa estranha! Tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era estalar os dedos e pelo menos uma centena das mulheres mais bonitas do mundo estariam aos seus pés, prontas para satisfazer-lhe todos os desejos.

-Você só pode estar brincando.

-De jeito nenhum. Estou falando sério. - Ela respirou fundo.

-Posso saber por que eu?

O sinal abriu, e a_ Mercedes_ prateado continuou seu caminho.

-Porque nós dois estamos vivendo uma situação muito parecida. Sei que quer se livrar de Jacob Black, mas está tendo dificuldade na tarefa em questão. Quanto a mim...

Bella não o deixou completar a frase.

-O quê? Por acaso você também está tendo dificuldade para se livrar de alguma mulher?

-Vamos dizer que sim. A viúva de um grande amigo meu. Seu marido morreu há alguns meses, enquanto esquiava nas montanhas da Suíça.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Já entendi tudo. Ela deve estar interpretando mal a amizade que você está lhe dedicando. Ou talvez... A viúva alegre tenha resolvido encontrar outro marido rico, não é?

Ele ficou sério.

-Você tem uma imaginação muito fértil, minha cara. - Então ela acertara no alvo!

-Como _é o _nome da fogosa viúva?

-Tânia.

-Tânia... Nome diferente, não é? Bem, então você quer a minha ajuda para se livrar dela.

-Exatamente.

-Pode esquecer. Trate de arranjar outra pessoa. Não sei se você sabe, mas tenho mais coisas que fazer na vida do que bancar a namoradinha de alguém que eu nem conheço.

-Você seria muito bem recompensada se resolvesse aceitar.

Seus olhos castanhos brilharam de raiva.

-Quem você pensa quê é para falar comigo deste jeito?

-Sou apenas um homem que sabe reconhecer uma opor tunidade quando ela se apresenta.

Negativo, Cullen. Trate de arranjar outra pessoa. Não pretendo entrar neste seu jogo sujo.

Edward virou-se para ela.

-Não há nada nesse mundo que possa fazê-la mudar de idéia?

Bella o encarou sem ao menos piscar os olhos.

-Não.

-Nesse caso, só me resta levá-la para casa.

Ela deu um suspiro. De alívio? Ou de desapontamento?

-Excelente idéia.

Momento depois a Mercedes estacionava diante de um bonito prédio de apartamentos, recentemente construído. Edward sabia exatamente onde ela morava, e como soubera de seus estudos na Sorbonne. Como? Não importava. O homem era perigoso. Quanto antes se afas tasse dele, melhor.

Fez menção de sair do carro. Antes, porém, que pudesse encostar-se ao trinco, ele já descia do Mercedes e abria a porta do lado do passageiro para que ela descesse.

Foi o que Bella fez. Rapidamente. Mais uns três ou quatro minutos e estaria na segurança de seu apartamento. Graças a Deus. Aquele homem mexia com seus nervos. E com suas emoções.

-Até nunca mais, Edward Cullen. – disse Bella. Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

-_Nunca mais é _uma expressão muito forte. Que tal, _até um dia? _Ou então, _até breve?_

-Eu, realmente, prefiro não vê-lo nunca mais. Adeus! – Bella fez menção de se afastar dele, mas Edward se gurou seu braço, impedindo-a.

-Espere um pouco, Bella.

-O que foi agora?

-Eu ainda tenho algo a lhe dizer. Ou melhor, a lhe mostrar.

Bella vislumbrou o estranho brilho nos olhos dele se gundos antes de sentir seus lábios tocando os dela. O beijo que se seguiu foi longo e apaixonado, como o anterior. Melhor, até. Ela ainda tentou resistir, mas logo desistiu. Nenhuma mulher com o juízo no lugar teria força de vontade suficiente para oferecer qualquer resistência ao homem que agora a le vava às nuvens. Era como se ele chegasse e lhe oferecesse um passaporte para o paraíso. Como lhe dizer não?

Aquilo era insano. Completamente insano. Mas que in sanidade divina e maravilhosa...

Finalmente, quando se separaram, ele cochichou em seu ouvido:

-Tenha bons sonhos, _pedhi mou._

Seus olhos eram profundos e convidativos, e Bella sen tiu que quase se afogava neles. Quase. Porque ainda restava um mínimo de bom senso em sua cabeça. Então antes que pudesse sucumbir a mais uma tentação, afastou-se de Edward Cullen rapidamente e entrou no prédio onde mo rava, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Maldito homem!

_Maldito, perigoso e muito, muito atraente, se quisesse ser sincera consigo mesma._

Atravessou o hall de mármore, chamou o elevador e, minutos depois, estava no conforto e na segurança de seu apartamento. Acendeu as luzes e foi direto para a cozinha. Pensou em tomar um café, mas desistiu logo. A cafeína iria mantê-la acordada, e aquilo era o que menos queria no momento. Abriu a geladeira, serviu-se de um copo de leite, esquentou-o no microondas e tomou tudo em dois ou três goles.

No quarto, tirou a roupa e passou a meia hora seguinte debaixo do jato morno do chuveiro. Depois, vestiu uma camisola leve e foi para a cama. O sono não deveria demorar a chegar.

Não deveria demorar... Mas demorou. Bella simples mente não conseguia dormir. Havia muitas imagens em sua mente. Imagens de um deus grego de cabelos negros como a noite, cujos olhos não paravam de assombrá-la. Ain da podia sentir o toque das mãos dele em seu corpo, o per fume de sua água-de-colônia... E o gosto de seu beijo. Que gosto divino, Deus do Céu...

Mas que coisa horrível! Não queria passar a noite pensando em Edward Cullen. Tinha de esquecê-lo quanto antes!

Já havia conhecido dezenas de rapazes durante a vida. Sentira-se atraída por alguns, namorara três ou quatro... Mas não se apaixonara por nenhum. Ao menos, não aque la paixão maluca apresentada nas telas dos cinemas do mundo inteiro e nas páginas de milhares de romances de amor.

Mas, naquela noite, ela experimentava algo que nunca sentira antes. Um desejo tão forte e intenso, que beirava a insanidade. Ela tinha perdido toda a noção de tempo e de espaço. Era como se só houvesse aquele homem no mundo e a vontade louca de ficar em seus braços para sempre.

Se um simples beijo a havia deixado daquele jeito, como seria fazer amor com Edward Cullen?

A resposta era óbvia. Seria a coisa mais maravilhosa de sua vida. Ele a transformaria na mulher mais feliz e sa tisfeita do mundo. O corpo dela pegaria fogo sob suas carícias loucas e selvagens, e eles se amariam de um modo em que o pudor e a vergonha não teriam vez.

_Marie Isabella Swan! Pare com isso! Por acaso ficou maluca?_

Edward Cullen era o último homem nesse mundo com o qual ela poderia se envolver. Tinha de esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas!

Ela deu uma risada amarga.

Levantou-se da cama, voltou à cozinha e tomou mais um copo de leite morno. O sono, porém, não vinha.

Mas... Se lhe faltava vontade de dormir... Sobrava-lhe in quietação e desejo. Então, para tentar resolver o problema e se acalmar, Bella ligou o chuveiro e tomou um longo banho. _Gelado._

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

O ruído insistente do telefone foi penetrando nos ouvidos de Bella, até que ela o reconhecesse. Estendeu a mão, à procura do aparelho, e acabou derrubando-o no chão.

Um jeito maravilhoso de começar o dia.

Acabou achando o fone em cima do tapetinho e o apanhou. Quisera Deus que fosse engano.

-Alô?

-Bom dia, Marie.

Suas preces não foram atendidas. A voz de sua mãe che gou-lhe aos ouvidos com uma clareza impressionante, e ela sentiu vontade de gritar de tanta frustração.

-Bom dia, _maman._

-Você ainda está na cama, _chérie? - _ Fez-se um instante de silêncio. - Sabe ao menos que horas são?

Sete talvez oito. Bella deu uma rápida olhada para o relógio digital em cima da mesinha-de-cabeceira. Não. Já passava das nove.

-Você está sozinha, minha filha? - Bella fechou os olhos, então voltou a abri-los.

-Não, _maman. _Dois garotos de programa passaram a noite inteira a meu lado, proporcionando-me um prazer incrível. – mesmo do telefone, Bella podia imaginar Renée Swan levantar a sobrancelha.

-Não há necessidade de ser tão irônica logo pela manhã, Marie.

Ela deu um suspiro.

-É verdade. Sinto muito. E que dormi muito mal essa noite.

-Vamos almoçar juntas? — Renée sugeriu o melhor restaurante da cidade. — Meio-dia está bem para você?

E desligou, antes que Bella tivesse chance de aceitar ou recusar o convite. Mais uma vez, ela sentiu vontade de gritar de tanta frus tração. Era evidente que podia ligar de volta e dizer que já tinha um compromisso, mas sabia o que Renée iria lhe dizer, para fazê-la mudar de idéia. Chantagem emocional do pior tipo possível, como sempre. Engolindo uma sensação estranha de impotência. Bella recolocou o fone no gancho e virou-se para o outro lado.

Os almoços com sua mãe eram sempre iguais. Elas pe diam duas saladas, duas taças de vinho branco e ficavam conversando sobre amenidades. Depois visitavam as melho res butiques e tomavam um café ou um cappuccino antes de se despedirem.

Um programa normal entre mães e filhas, que elas cos tumavam fazer pelo menos uma vez a cada duas semanas. Tinham, porém, almoçado juntas três dias atrás.

Bella não era boba, muito menos ingênua. Estava can sada de saber que Renée Swan não havia sido tomada por um súbito ataque de saudade. Sua mãe queria arran car-lhe todas as informações possíveis a respeito de Edward Cullen.

Olhou de novo para o relógio em cima da mesinha. Nove e meia. Como só iria se encontrar com a mãe ao meio-dia voltou a se cobrir e tentou dormir mais um pouco. O dia prometia ser muito longo, e ela precisava ter forças para enfrentá-lo de maneira adequada.

**OooOooOooO**

Renée tomou um gole de seu vinho branco.

-Joane e Billy convidaram seu pai e eu para o almoço em seu iate novo amanhã. Eles insistiram na nossa presença.

Bella concordou com a cabeça. Até então, a coisas estavam correndo bem. Sua mãe era especialista em con duzir aquele tipo de conversa. Em primeiro lugar, vinham alguns elogios. Depois, um toque bem-humorado em forma de uma ou duas piadas, seguindo então para o propósito principal do almoço em questão.

-Que bom, _maman._

-É claro que nós estaremos de volta a tempo para pres tigiar seu coquetel.

Sem dúvida. Bella nunca perdia aquele tipo de even to. Aliás, ela nunca perdia evento algum que reunisse a alta sociedade de Queensland.

Os coquetéis oferecidos no final de cada mês na The Gallery, a galeria de arte que possuía em sociedade com o grande amigo Mike Newton, eram bastante concorridos. O artista que estava expondo atualmente era jovem e ta lentoso, e seu trabalho vinha recebendo muitos elogios por parte dos críticos de arte.

-Melhor ainda, _maman._

Renée terminou de comer e recostou-se na cadeira. E Bella soube, com certeza absoluta, que o in terrogatório iria começar.

-Jacob ficou morrendo de ciúme ontem à noite. Acho que nunca o vi daquele jeito. Ele já lhe telefonou hoje?

Bella tomou um gole de vinho.

-Não. Para falar a verdade, não quero nem ouvir falar dele por um bom tempo.

-Por causa de Edward Cullen?

-Edward Cullen não tem nada a ver com isso, _maman._

-Ele é mesmo uma beleza de homem, não é? – perguntou Renée, sorrindo. Bella resolveu ser deliberadamente obtusa.

-Jacob?

-Não. Edward. -corrigiu sua mãe, dando um suspiro cheio de tolerância.

-Bem, eu não acho. Ele... Não _é _meu tipo. - Renée pareceu não acreditar na mentira. Bella não podia culpá-la. Edward Cullen devia ser o tipo de todas as mulheres do mundo. De qualquer modo, graças a Deus, sua mãe não insistiu no assunto. Ela olhou para o relógio.

-Vamos dar uma volta por aquele Shopping Center que acabou de ser inaugurado? Estou precisando de um vestido novo para o almoço de amanhã. Você sabe como os Black ficam atentos para esse tipo de coisa.

Bella teve de fazer força para reprimir um sorriso. Sua mãe possuía um guarda-roupa que faria inveja à rainha da Inglaterra.

-Claro _maman__. _Vamos lá. Eu fiquei de me encontrar com Mike na galeria às duas e meia, para acertarmos os últimos detalhes do coquetel de amanhã. - Ela olhou para o relógio. - É uma hora agora, de modo que ainda temos algum tempo.

Pelo menos, roupas, sapatos, perfumes e _lingeries _eram assuntos neutros, que não ofereciam nenhum perigo. Melhor entrar e sair de dezenas de butiques do que ter de ficar respondendo perguntas embaraçosas a respeito de Edward.

Uma hora e meia depois, Renée segurava nas mãos três sacolas enormes de compras. Não haveria tempo para o café ou o cappuccino final.

-Até amanhã, minha querida. E _não _se canse muito no trabalho!

Bella deu um beijo no rosto da mãe e observou-a guardar as compras no banco de trás de seu reluzente Jaguar.

-Até amanhã, _maman. _E divirta-se no almoço dos Black.

Pouco depois, ela chegava à bonita casa que abrigava sua galeria de arte. O imóvel, adquirido em sociedade com Mike havia três anos, passara por uma grande reforma e hoje era apontado como um dos lugares de maior destaque da cidade. Coisa da qual ela muito se orgulhava.

- Mike?

Alguém do outro lado do enorme salão caminhou em sua direção.

-Estou aqui, _cara. _Tudo bem com você? – Mike Newton a cumprimentou com dois beijos, então a fitou. - Não, você não está nada bem. Posso saber o que aconteceu?

Era incrível. Nada escapava aos olhos atentos de Mike. Aos quarenta e dois anos, ele era um homem bonito e char moso que nem parecia ter chegado aos trinta. Estava sempre de jeans e camiseta e um longo rabo-de-cavalo completavam sua jovial aparência.

Suas preferências sexuais eram um assunto muito dis cutido, e ele não fazia nada para negar os certos comentários que as pessoas faziam a seu respeito. Entretanto, aquela era uma parte do jogo, o _glamour _associado a um papel que ele resolvera representar e o fato de que apenas alguns poucos amigos soubessem da verdade era o bastante para diverti-lo ainda mais.

Por baixo daquela imagem, havia um cérebro privilegiado no que se referia às artes e aos negócios, um instinto quase infalível para descobrir e lançar novos talentos. Bella o adorava, e a amizade que ambos compartilhavam era ba seada na afeição, no respeito e na confiança mútua.

Ela deu um sorriso.

-Quem disse que eu não estou bem?

Além de todas as suas habilidades, Mike Newton tam bém tinha o dom de conhecê-la como ninguém.

- Suas olheiras, minha querida. Elas indicam o óbvio. Você não dormiu bem essa noite. Hum... Deixe-me adivi nhar. O problema é algum homem. Acertei?

_Como sempre, no aluo._

- Eu poderia não ter dormido bem por causa do coquetel.

- Não. Nossos coquetéis não costumam tirar-lhe o sono. Mas se você não quiser conversar sobre o que aconteceu, tudo bem.

Bella sentou-se numa cadeira.

- Mais uma vez, você acertou em cheio. Conheci um homem insuportável. Ele era um dos convidados do jantar dos Black de ontem à noite. -Ela fez uma pau sa. - Espero sinceramente nunca mais voltar a vê-lo.

Mike puxou outra cadeira e sentou-se a seu lado.

- Hum... Aposto que ele é lindo de morrer. Quando po derei conhecê-lo?

- Nunca. Pretendo esquecer que um dia o conheci. Apa gá-lo da minha memória para sempre.

O rapaz deu um sorriso.

- Eu acho que isso não vai acontecer. Aliás, tenho o estranho pressentimento de que você vai revê-lo bem antes do que imagina.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Passava das dez da noite, e os salões da The Gallery ainda estavam lotados de amigos e artistas que conversavam animadamente ao som de uma música suave e relaxante. Garçons impecavelmente uniformizados circulavam por en tre os convidados, servindo vinho branco, champanhe e canapés de caviar e salmão.

Bella chegou à conclusão, olhando em volta, que tudo estava correndo conforme o previsto. Uma noite _perfecta, _como diria Emílio. Ela própria também havia recebido uma porção de elogios. Sabia que estava bonita. Escolhera para a ocasião um lindo vestido preto decotado, que deixava à mostra seus belos ombros bronzeados. Havia ido ao salão de beleza, e seu cabeleireiro prendera seus cabelos num coque, no alto da cabeça. Brincos de brilhantes e uma ma quiagem leve completavam o visual escolhido para aquela noite. Modéstia à parte, o resultado não deixava nem um pouco a desejar. Nada iria sair errado naquele coquetel. Nada mesmo. Tinha certeza absoluta daquilo.

-Olá, querida. Pelo visto, você conseguiu de novo, não é? Este é outro de seus grandes triunfos.

Bella sentiu um aperto no estômago. Havia menos de um minuto, dissera a si mesma que nada de errado iria acontecer. Agora, já começava a mudar de idéia.

Virou-se e encontrou Jake, que lhe sorria com muita ironia.

-Olá, Jacob. Não pensei que viesse prestigiar nosso coquetel.

- Eu não o perderia por nada... - Ele olhou em volta. - Pelo que posso perceber, o magnífico Edward Cullen ainda não chegou.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

- Nem chegará. Por uma razão muito simples, aliás. Ele não foi convidado.

- Ah, minha querida e doce Isabella... — A voz de Jacob era doce, mas cheia de sarcasmo. - Edward foi um dos convidados para o almoço de hoje no iate dos meus pais. E a encantadora Renée se encarregou de fazer-lhe o convite. Se não me engano, ele disse que viria.

O coração de Bella disparou e, por alguns instantes, ela sentiu que o salão girava à sua volta.

- É mesmo?

Jacob não deixou de notar a súbita mudança em sua respiração.

- Eu estou enganado, ou a notícia de que o Cullen está a caminho deixou-a inquieta? Aliás, como foi o seu fim de noite ao lado dele, ontem?

Bella respirou fundo. Não podia perder a calma. Não durante um dos melhores coquetéis já oferecidos por sua galeria.

- Esta conversa não vai nos levar a nada, Jake. Agora, se me dá licença, vou atender meus convidados. Espero que tenha boa noite.

-Espera, Bella!

- O que foi agora?

- Nós precisamos conversar. Sua atitude de ontem à noite foi lamentável!

- Pare com isso, Jacob. Este não é o lugar mais apro priado para falarmos sobre este assunto. Aliás, nem sobre este nem sobre qualquer outro. Agora, que tal sumir da minha frente e me deixar em paz?

- Boa noite, Isabella.

Ela quase soltou um grito de susto. Edward Cullen tinha uma voz inconfundível! Tentou adivinhar se ele ouvira alguma parte da sua discussão com Jacob. Virou-se para Edward e cumprimentou-o, rezando para que seu nervosismo não fosse notado.

- Boa noite, Edward.

Ele estendeu a mão para Jacob.

- Olá de novo, meu caro.

Jake retribuiu-lhe o cumprimento sem a mínima vontade.

- Olá.

Bella forçou um sorriso. _Os dois que ficassem sozinhos. Eles bem que se mereciam._

- Se me dão licença, meus amigos, preciso atender al guns convidados. Até já.

Ela deu meia-volta e tratou de escapar dali o mais de pressa possível. Sem muito sucesso, na verdade. Porque, ao se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, Edward estava novamente ao seu lado.

- Posso saber o que veio fazer aqui? — perguntou com a voz irritada.

- Eu vim salvá-la, como a salvei ontem. - Ele sorriu. - Acho que sou seu anjo salvador.

Bella sentiu ímpetos de esganá-lo.

- Fique sabendo que eu não preciso de um anjo da guar da. Agora, que tal ir embora da minha galeria?

- Por que está tão nervosa Isabella? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Edward parecia muito preocupado. - Se eu puder ajudá-la...

- Você pode me ajudar, sim, Edward.

- É mesmo? Que bom! Basta, então, me dizer como.

- Você me ajudaria muito se desaparecesse completa mente da minha vida. A partir deste exato momento!

Ele fez um meneio com a cabeça, despontando-a.

- Isto, minha cara _Isabella_, não posso prometer.

Ela sentiu uma enorme onda de frustração invadir-lhe todo o ser. Cada fibra de seu corpo alertava-a para o fato de que Edward era um homem que teria de evitar a qualquer custo, se quisesse conservar o que restava de sua sanidade mental.

O problema era conseguir esse intento. E, pelo que podia perceber o próprio Edward não parecia nem um pouco dis posto a colaborar.

**OooOooOooO**

**Olá outra vez!** E ai, está ficando bom? Espero que sim, né! rs.

Espero ter respondido a algumas perguntas, já que ficou um pouco confuso no começo. E logo tudo estará esclarecido. ;)

Edward safado, não? Mas aconstumem-se. Ele surpreenderá. Hahaha! Já Jacob... ainda dará trabalho. Mas logo verão como tudo resolverá. _rs_'

**Agradecimentos:**

_Lara Cullen, L. Winchester, Gabytenorio, Auriana Cullen, SimoneLuiza, Aninha Flavia_

Muito obrigada por comentarem, mesmo! Afinal, reviews me estimulam a continuar, é bom. Criticando ou não. :]

Até a próxima!

_Beijos,_

**Lyric T.**


	3. Capítulo III

**Nota:** Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer... :}

**Um Grego Muito Sensual**

**Capítulo III**

Bella circulava por entre os convidados, com um sorriso nos lábios. Exceto pelas presenças indesejadas de Edward Cullen e de Jacob Black, seu coquetel estava sendo um sucesso. Procurava evitá-los a todo custo, tendo um relativo su cesso em sua tarefa. De vez em quando, um deles acabava se aproximando e lhe dizia alguma coisa. Ela ouvia, ou melhor, fingia ouvir, dava um sorriso, pedia licença e vol tava a se afastar. Mike Newton aproximou-se dela com uma taça de vi nho na mão.

— Já sei quem é o fulano que lhe tirou o sono outro dia. - Falar sobre Edward Cullen era a última coisa que ela queria no momento.

— Mike, eu...

— Só pode ser aquele homem lindo de morrer, vestido com terno Armani. Ele é sem sombra de dúvida um pedaço de mau caminho. Acertei?

— Eu... não sei do que está falando.

— É claro que sabe.

— Tudo bem, você tem razão. Mas não gostaria de falar sobre ele agora. Nem agora, nem nunca. Aliás, eu não su porto este homem!

— Não é o que parece, _cara. _Quando ele se aproxima de você, o ar parece ficar carregado de tanta tensão.

—- Acho que é por causa da raiva que sinto dele. - Mike caiu na risada.

— Será mesmo?

Uma elegante senhora aproximou-se de ambos.

— Boa noite, Mike, boa noite, Isabella. Adorei este jovem artista que está expondo hoje. Que rapaz talentoso! Já reservei dois de seus quadros. Será que eles poderiam ser entregues em minha casa até o final da semana?

— Mas é claro que sim! — afirmou Mike, dando-lhe um afetuoso abraço. Ela era Sarah Whitcomb, uma viú va milionária, com certeza a melhor cliente da galeria. Já havia comprado quadros suficientes para montar seu próprio museu.

Bella também a cumprimentou com um beijo.

— Que bom que veio Sarah. Nossos coquetéis não são os mesmos sem você. Quais foram os quadros que es colheu? Estou morrendo de curiosidade.

A Sra. Whitcomb disse-lhe os nomes. Mais abraços, mais cumprimentos.

— Eram os meus favoritos — confessou Mike. — Eles ficarão deslumbrantes em sua casa. Os Swan também se aproximaram.

— Outra grande noite de sucesso absoluto! — comentou Renée. — Estamos muito orgulhosos de vocês!

Bella sorriu. Sua mãe era, indiscutivelmente, a mu lher mais bonita da festa. Aos cinqüenta e dois anos, parecia ter pelo menos dez ou doze a menos. O que não era de se estranhar. Ela passava o dia inteiro se cuidando. E já havia feito duas operações plásticas.

— Obrigada, _maman._

— É verdade — concordou seu pai. — Este coquetel está sendo um sucesso. Este novo artista é simplesmente magnífico! - Bella deu um sorriso.

— Vocês dois são muito corujas, isso sim.

— Vamos oferecer um pequeno jantar amanhã, para ape nas poucos amigos íntimos — disse sua mãe. — Será que poderá comparecer?

Os pequenos jantares de Renée costumavam ter no mínimo trinta pessoas. Bella não estava com a mínima vontade de ir.

— Acho que não, _maman. _Eu já tenho um compromisso marcado para amanhã à noite.

— Ah! Que pena! Edward Cullen vai estar presente. Ele e Tânia, uma amiga que ficou viúva recentemente. Acho que talvez você quisesse levar Mike Newton para lhe fazer companhia. – disse sua mãe.

Era evidente que o convite trazia consigo uma mensagem silenciosa que Bella preferiu ignorar.

— Eu realmente já tinha assumido outro compro misso, _maman. _Quem sabe outra vez...

—Bem, caso mude de idéia, é só me avisar.

— Obrigada.

Pouco depois, os convidados começaram a ir embora. Às onze e meia, a galeria de arte já estava vazia.

— Por que não vai para casa e descansa um pouco? — sugeriu-lhe Mike. — Você parece muito cansada.

Ela deu um sorriso desanimado.

— Honestamente, meu amigo, eu não fazia idéia de que estava com a aparência tão ruim!

— Você sabe que não é nada disso, _cara mia. _Claro que não. Cansada, apenas. E aquelas olheiras continuam debai xo de seus olhos. — Ele colocou as duas mãos em seus ombros. — Quer saber de uma coisa? Aprovei aquele bonitão. Foi gostoso ficar observando vocês dois de longe.

Bella sentiu-se inquieta quando Mike mencionou o magnata grego.

— Desde quando resolveu bancar meu protetor?

— Desde que me apaixonei por você há muitos anos... Como uma irmã, é claro.

Ela o abraçou com genuíno afeto.

— Nesse caso, meu irmão, eu realmente estou indo para casa. A noite foi um sucesso, não foi?

— Um sucesso estrondoso, eu diria. Como sempre. Agora vá descansar minha querida. Até amanhã.

O carro de Bella estava estacionado a vinte metros de distância. A rua, endereço de muitos restaurantes e cafés, era bem iluminada e ainda havia bastante movi mento por ali.

Sentindo-se segura, ela abriu a bolsa e apanhou sua chave. Ao aproximar-se do carro, porém, vislumbrou alguém recostado à porta. E sua segurança desapareceu como poeira ao vento.

A tal figura se endireitou e caminhou em sua direção. E ela reconheceu Jacob imediatamente.

— Olá, Bella. Pensei que nunca mais fosse acabar aquele coquetel.

Ela respirou profundamente tentando manter a calma.

— O que quer Jacob? - Ele segurou-lhe o braço.

— Falar com você, ora essa.

— Eu tive um dia cansativo e estou exausta. — Sua paciência estava se esgotando rapidamente, e ela tentou se esquivar dele. — Boa noite, Jake.

— Bella, você não pode me ignorar deste jeito!

— Por favor, largue-me agora mesmo. Quero entrar no meu carro.

Bella não estava preparada para o que viria a seguir. Antes de se dar conta do que acontecia, Jacob a puxava para junto de si e a beijava. Ela era faixa marrom no caratê. E um golpe certeiro fez com que Jacob fosse direto para o chão.

Então, correndo para a porta do lado do motorista, ela destrancou-a o mais depressa que pôde e ia entrar, quando sentiu novamente a mão de Jacob agarrar seu braço e puxá-la para fora.

— Eu creio que a Srta. Swan não quer mais nada com você, meu rapaz... — soou uma voz masculina, vinda da escuridão.

Jake apertou o braço de Bella com tanta força, que ela soltou um grito de dor.

— Largue-a imediatamente — ordenou Cullen, com perigosa suavidade. — Ou você ainda vai se dar muito mal.

Jacob olhou para o homem a seu lado, depois voltou a atenção para Bella. Era como se houvesse tomado uma decisão. Então, soltou o braço dela com certa vio lência, entrou em seu próprio carro e saiu dali em alta velocidade.

Edward observou-o sumir de vista, então se virou para ela, com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Vou acompanhá-la até seu apartamento.

— Não é preciso. — Ela entrou no carro. — Eu estou bem. Boa noite, Edward. E obrigada.

Antes, porém que Bella pudesse pôr a chave no con tato, ele dava a volta e entrava do outro lado.

— Eu faço questão, Isabella. E se Black es tiver à sua espera, na porta de seu prédio?

— Eu chamarei o zelador e todos os seguranças que fazem plantão à noite. Como pode ver, estou muito segura.

— Mesmo assim, gostaria de acompanhá-la.

Ela deu um suspiro desanimado, tentando adivinhar qual dos dois era o mais inconveniente.

— E seu carro? Onde está?

— Eu vim a pé. Gosto de caminhar à noite.

— E não gostaria de voltar para sua própria casa, do mesmo jeito como veio? - Ele deu um sorriso.

— É impressão minha, ou está tentando se livrar de mim?

— Vejo que é um homem muito perspicaz, Edward.

— Bem, pode desistir. Além de perspicaz, também sou teimoso que vou acompanhá-la até sua casa. Por acaso já se olhou no espelho?

Bella virou-se para ele.

— Não. Por quê?

— Então se olhe agora.

Bella ajeitou o espelhinho do carro e olhou para o próprio reflexo. Quase deu um grito de susto. O coque em seus cabelos estava todo desmanchado, a maquiagem borrada, e seu rosto tinha a palidez de um fantasma.

— Percebe agora por que faço questão de levá-la para casa? Você levou um susto muito grande, Isabella. Eu não quero que mais nada de mau lhe aconteça.

Ela reconhecia quando perdia uma batalha. Deu a partida no carro e, cinco minutos depois, chegava a seu apartamento. Agora, era só se livrar de Edward e cuidar da própria vida. _Livrar-se de Edward Cullen_. Como se aquela tarefa fosse simples.

— Gostaria de acompanhá-la até seu apartamento — ele lhe disse, com um sorriso nos lábios. — Prometo que não vou tentar nada condenável.

Bella estava cansada demais para começar outra dis cussão com ele.

— Se tentasse, seria um homem morto.

Subiram juntos até o vigésimo segundo andar. Uma vez dentro de seu lar, Bella sentiu uma necessidade incrível de se livrar do perfume de Jacob, que parecia estar impreg nado em suas roupas, de escovar os dentes e lavar a boca.

— Vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa — ela disse a Edward, não se importando a mínima com o fato de ele estar lá ou não quando saísse do chuveiro. O que mais queria no momento era ficar sozinha e colocar um pouco de ordem em seus pensamentos.

Foi para o quarto e fechou a porta. Tirou o vestido e jogou-o no chão. Teria de levá-lo à lavanderia. Não. Seria melhor queimá-lo. Nunca mais iria querer vesti-lo novamente. Abriu a torneira e entrou no chuveiro. Passou os quinze minutos seguintes debaixo do jato quente de água, tentando se acalmar. Então, sentindo-se um pouco mais relaxada, enrolou-se numa toalha e voltou para o quarto. Vestiu um roupão, secou ligeiramente os cabelos e, descalça, foi para a cozinha.

O delicioso aroma de café chegou-lhe às narinas, e ela de súbito descobriu-se com água na boca. Edward havia acabado de preparar um bule da bebida. Ele tinha tirado a gravata, o paletó e levantara as mangas da camisa. Parecia à vontade como se estivesse em sua própria casa.

Sorriu ao vê-la.

— Ah, aí está você... Posso lhe servir uma xícara de café?

Ela sentou-se numa cadeira. Sentira-se e relaxada quan do saíra do banho. Agora, porém o nervosismo voltava para assombrá-la. O motivo, porém, não era mais Jake. Era Edward. Aquele homem mexia com suas emoções de uma forma que beirava o absurdo. O que não era de estranhar. Seu charme e beleza chegavam a ser desconcertantes.

— Sim, obrigada.

Ela aceitou a xícara que ele lhe estendia e tomou um gole de café. Estava uma delícia. Aquele homem parecia ser bom em tudo que fazia. Involuntariamente, começou a imaginá-lo na cama, fazendo-lhe uma massagem e passando a língua por todo o seu corpo. Depois...

_Pare com isso, Marie Isabella Swan, _ela ordenou a si mesma. _Não percebe que já tem problemas suficientes na vida?_

A voz de Edward a trouxe de volta à realidade.

— Você pretende processar Jacob Black por assédio sexual?

Ela não tinha pensado em tal possibilidade. Aquilo sig nificava envolvimento com a polícia, boletim de ocorrência e outras coisas desagradáveis do gênero. Depois, ainda havia Joane e Billy Black, seus próprios pais e muitos amigos.

Fez um leve meneio com a cabeça.

— Não. Acho que não.

— Mas e na próxima vez que ele tentar atacá-la?

— Não haverá uma próxima vez, Edward. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Tem certeza?

— Se houver uma próxima vez, eu saberei exatamente o que fazer.

— Espero que saiba mesmo — Edward tomou um gole de café. — Jacob me parece ser um homem perigoso.

Bella recostou-se na cadeira.

— Que coisa estranha. Joane e Billy são pessoas simpáticas e agradáveis. Um pouco esnobes para o meu gosto, mas incapazes de qualquer indelicadeza.

— É verdade. Mas não se pode julgar um homem por seus pais. - Bella olhou para ele de uma forma um pouco estranha.

— Você está sabendo de alguma coisa a respeito de Jake que eu não saiba?

O telefone tocou, interrompendo a conversa.

— Você vai atender? — perguntou Edward, um pouco preocupado.

Ela se levantou.

— Claro. — Tirou o fone do gancho e levou-o ao ouvido. — Alô?

— Bella?- _Jacob._

Ela apertou o fone com mais força.

— Eu não tenho mais nada a falar com você.

E desligou, sem lhe dar chance de dizer nem uma só palavra sequer.

Um minuto depois, ò telefone voltou a tocar. Bella atendeu na oitava chamada.

— Eu sinto muito, meu amor. — A voz de Jake era baixa e rouca. — Estava morrendo de ciúme de Edward Cullen, por isso fiz o que fiz. Mas quero que saiba que não tive a mínima intenção de ofendê-la ou machucá-la.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder e limitou-se a recolocar o fone no gancho.

Segundos depois, o telefone tocou de novo. Bella vol tou a atender, mas o fone foi imediatamente retirado de sua mão.

— Se você ligar mais uma vez, meu rapaz, Isabella pres tará queixa na delegacia mais próxima e irá processá-lo. Ficou claro?

Ela nunca soube o que Jacob respondeu a Edward. Pela expressão do rosto dele, porém, podia adivinhar. Observou-o servir-se de mais uma xícara de café.

— Black tem a chave de seu apartamento?

— Não. É claro que não. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Nin guém tem. Nem meus pais.

— Ótimo... É um alívio saber disso. - Bella lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

— Você parece sentir muito prazer em se meter na minha vida, não é?

Edward deu um sorriso. Estava louco de vontade de tomá-la nos braços e possuí-la ali mesmo, em cima da mesa da cozinha. Mas sabia que, se fizesse isso, ela iria avançar em cima dele e arranhá-lo como uma gata raivosa e encurralada.

— Bem, esta noite eu me intrometi em sua vida... E acho que consegui ajudá-la.

Ela deu um suspiro.

— Eu deixei a galeria muito depois de todo mundo ter ido embora. Como é que você ainda estava ali?

— É que, quando saí, vi Black parado, dentro de um carro. Era evidente que ele estava esperando alguém. Você, com certeza. Por isso, resolvi ficar por perto. Quando você saiu da galeria, ele foi esperá-la junto de seu carro.

Bella fechou os olhos. Não queria se lembrar dos fatos deprimentes que se seguiram.

— Eu... Acho que deveria lhe dizer obrigada. - Ele sorriu.

— Então diga.

— Obrigada.

— E agora, você quer que eu vá embora.

— Sim. Por favor, não me leve a mal. É que estou muito cansada.

— Eu compreendo. — Ele tirou a carteira do bolso e apanhou um cartão. — Aqui está o número do meu telefone celular. Ele está sempre ligado. Você poderá me encontrar a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar.

— Obrigada de novo, Edward. Ele deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

— De nada. Durma bem, _kyria. _Tenha bons sonhos. - Bella acompanhou-o até a porta. Momentos depois, certificando-se de que o apartamento estava bem trancado, caminhou até seu quarto e jogou-se na cama. Sentia-se física e mentalmente exausta.

A fim de se distrair, começou a se lembrar do coquetel na galeria, de Mike e do estrondoso sucesso da noite. En tão, foi ficando difícil se concentrar em alguma coisa, e o manto escuro do sono caiu sobre ela.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Olá, pessoas!** E então, gostaram? Espero que sim, viu! Hehe!

Espero que algumas perguntas tenham sido respondidas e daqui pra frente tudo irá esclarecer. Devagar, mas vai!

Queria agradecer à(s) pessoas que comentaram, pois me deixaram muito feliz, viu!

Agradecimentos:

Aninha Flavia, Gby 00, SimoneLuiza, Gabytenorio, Alessandra, L. Winchester, Lara Cullen.

MUITO obrigada, mesmo! Seus comentários me ajudam bastante! :*

Bem... até a próxima!

**Lyric T**.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Nota: **Twilight não me pertence... né?

**Um Grego Muito Sensual**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Bella acordou na manhã seguinte sen tindo-se melhor. Olhou para o relógio. Nove horas. Tomou um banho, vestiu-se, devorou uma tigela de sucrilhos com leite e foi para sua galeria de arte. As dez em ponto estacionava o carro ali em frente e entrava no bonito casarão.

Mike a recebeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

— _Buon giorno, cara._

— Bom dia, Mike.

— Ia tomar uma xícara de café. Você me acompanha?

— Claro que sim. Eu nunca recuso seu café.

Mike serviu-lhe uma xícara e, em seguida, olhou aten tamente para o rosto de Bella. E não gostou muito do que viu.

— Você está com dor de cabeça, não dormiu bem ou o quê?

— Um pouco dos três, digamos assim.

— Hum... Pode, por favor, me explicar melhor, Bella? - Mike sempre a chamava de querida, meu anjo ou _cara. _Mas raramente de Bella. Ela tomou um gole de café.

— Nós... Quero dizer, o coquetel de ontem foi um sucesso absoluto, não foi?

— Claro que sim. Mas nós já oferecemos outros coquetéis igualmente bem-sucedidos, e nenhum deles a deixou pálida e cheia de olheiras no dia seguinte. Por acaso este seu rosto abatido tem algo a ver com o deus grego que estava aqui ontem?

Bella nem piscou ao responder.

— Não. Juro que não.

— Bem, vou fingir que acredito.

— E verdade mesmo, Mike — Ela fez uma pausa. — Tudo bem, eu tive problema ontem à noite. Mas Edward Cullen não teve nada a ver com a história.

— Você gostaria de me falar a respeito?

Com uma careta de enfado, Bella preparou-se para uma batalha verbal com Mike, pois sabia que enquanto ele não conseguisse saber o que queria, não iria deixá-la em paz.

— Não. Agora não. Mas muito obrigada pelo interesse.

— Quando quiser desabafar, _é só _me procurar. –disse Mike. Bella lhe deu um beijo no rosto, surpresa com a com preensão do amigo.

— É claro que eu sei disso. Obrigada de novo.

Ela foi para sua sala e começou a trabalhar. Verificou os quadros que tinham sido vendidos, os cheques recebidos e colocou todas as informações em seu computador. Depois, telefonou para todos os clientes a fim de marcar uma hora para que a mercadoria comprada fosse entregue.

Ao meio-dia, o interfone em cima de sua mesa tocou. Ela apertou a botão imediatamente.

— Sim, Mike?

— Jacob Black está aqui. Posso mandá-lo entrar em sua sala?

— Não. — Ela respirou fundo. — Eu não quero vê-lo, nem falar com ele.

Um minuto depois, o interfone tocou de novo.

— Ele disse que o tem a lhe falar é de vital importância. – disse Mike, obviamente entediado, pelo telefone. Bella percebeu que não seria fácil se livrar daquele ho mem inconveniente. Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar.

— Tudo bem. Diga a ele que já estou indo.

Seus sapatos de salto alto fizeram barulho no chão de mármore, e ela viu Jacob andar em sua direção. Mike estava a alguns metros de distância, verificando alguns quadros. Ou _fingindo_ verificar. Bella sentia-se segura na presença de seu melhor amigo.

— Olá, Jake - ela cumprimentou, com fria formali dade. — O que quer?

— Eu queria me desculpar pessoalmente por ontem à noite, Bella.

_Tenha cuidado, _ela disse a si mesma. Edward havia dito que Jacob era um homem perigoso. Começava a achar que ele estava coberto de razão.

— Bem, acho que é tarde para pedir desculpas. Se me dá licença, estou muito ocupada.

— Eu preciso conversar com você, preciso lhe explicar uma porção de coisas. Vamos almoçar juntos? Por favor. — Ele parecia muito dócil. Bonzinho demais. — Eu... Não sei o que deu em mim ontem à noite. Não sei mesmo.

— Eu gostaria que você fosse embora, Jeremy. Agora. Ele fez menção de tocar seu braço, e Bella recuou dois passos.

— Por favor, Bella.

A porta da frente se abriu e se fechou. Alguém havia entrado na galeria. Ouviu-se o ruído de passos, e Edward surgiu em seu campo de visão.

— Boa tarde para todos.

Bella sentiu-se tonta. Jacob podia ser um homem aborrecido e inconveniente, mas Edward Cullen não ficava atrás. Por que aqueles dois não a dei xavam em paz?

— Boa tarde, _amico mio _— Mike apressou-se em cumprimentá-lo.

Edward aproximou-se de Bella e, enlaçando-lhe a cin tura, virou-se para o italiano.

— Você já está sabendo da novidade? Bella e eu rea tamos nosso namoro. Não é uma excelente notícia?

Ela teve a nítida sensação de estar representando num palco para uma audiência de apenas uma pessoa. E foi com alívio que observou o único espectador daquela farsa, Jacob, deixar rapidamente a galeria de arte e bater a porta com força atrás de si.

Bem, do primeiro ela já tinha se livrado. Desconfiou que, com o segundo, a tarefa iria ser um pouco mais complicada. Não sabia como estava perto da verdade.

Bella fez com que ele tirasse a mão de sua cintura.

— Você percebeu o que acabou de fazer, Edward Cullen? É claro que esta notícia vai se espalhar por toda a cidade! — Bella fechou os olhos. Sua querida _maman _iria enchê-la de perguntas. Aquilo era o que menos queria na vida. Então, outro pensamento lhe veio à cabeça, e ela abriu os olhos, cheia de indignação. — Você fez isso de propósito, não fez? E claro que essa história de namoro vai chegar aos ouvidos de Tanya. Era isso que estava planejando o tempo todo, não era?

— Quem é Tanya? — perguntou Mike, muito interessado no rumo que a conversa vinha tomando.

— A viúva de um grande amigo meu — informou-o Edward.

Bella virou-se para o amigo.

—Edward quer se livrar da moça a todo custo e me fez uma proposta indecente. Que eu finja ser sua namorada, a fim de espantar a outra. Não é o fim do mundo?

Mike abriu-se num largo sorriso.

— Não acho _cara. _Até que a idéia é bem interessante. Pense bem. Você quer se livrar de Jacob, não quer? E o Cullen quer o mesmo em relação à sua amiga viúva. Que mal há em vocês dois fingirem ser um casal de pombinhos apaixonados?

Ela ficou revoltada.

—Mike! Isso não tem graça nenhuma!

— E não tem mesmo. A história não é engraçada. É muito séria. E acho que vocês dois deviam sair para almoçar e combinar exatamente a melhor forma de agir. Que tal?

— Você nos deu uma ótima idéia, Newton. — Edward vi rou-se para Bella. — Em que restaurante você gostaria de ir?

Bella olhou para os dois homens à sua frente, abriu a boca para protestar, mas resolveu continuar em silêncio. Edward havia ganhado a parada. De novo. Sentiu ímpetos de esbofeteá-lo.

— Qualquer lugar — ela murmurou por fim. — Não estou com fome.

— Ah, mas eu estou. Que tal aquele restaurante espe cializado em frutos do mar que acabou de ser inaugurado em frente à praia?

— Eu preferia a lanchonete da esquina — disse ela em voz baixa, mais para si mesma do que para Edward.

— Como? — perguntou ele.

— Não, nada. — Bella fez uma careta. — Espere um pouco que eu vou apanhar minha bolsa.

Bella atravessou a galeria e entrou em seu escritório. Ao sair, viu que Mike estava ao telefone. Despediu-se dele com um aceno de mão e silenciosamente indicou com os dedos que estaria de volta às duas horas.

Vinte minutos depois, eles se deliciavam com um saboroso risoto de frutos do mar, especialidade da casa. E Bella descobriu que estava realmente com fome. Tão magnífica quanto à comida era a vista que se tinha daquele lindo terraço cheio de flores e de plantas. Ela tinha de admitir que a escolha de Edward havia sido perfeita.

— Seus pais convidaram Tanya para o jantar dessa noite na casa deles — comentou Edward, tomando um gole de vinho branco.

Bella recostou-se na cadeira.

— Eu sei. _Maman _é uma ótima anfitriã e tenho certeza de que vocês dois vão se divertir muito.

— Eu passarei em sua casa para apanhá-la as oito, está bem?

— Não.

- As oito e quinze, talvez?

— Eu não vou ao jantar, Edward. Aliás, já informei minha querida _maman _do fato.

— Posso saber o motivo do seu não comparecimento?

— Claro que pode. Não há segredo algum. Eu tenho outro compromisso para esta noite.

— Então o desmarque.

— Não. Este compromisso envolve pessoas, e eu não posso desmarcá-lo. Seria uma grande falta de educação.

Ele olhou bem dentro de seus olhos.

— Tenho certeza de que seus amigos iriam compreender. Michelle levou mais uma garfada de risoto à boca. Estava tentando ganhar tempo.

— Joane e Billy Black estarão presen tes — continuou Edward. — Você não acha que vai parecer muito estranho se não estiver a meu lado? E não se esqueça de que Tanya também foi convidada. Ninguém vai acreditar que você e eu estamos juntos, se não a virem chegar ao jantar a meu lado.

Bella tinha de admitir que ele estava certo.

— É, acho que você tem razão.

— Então você vai comigo ao jantar?

Aquilo não estava saindo conforme ela planejara.

— Que remédio...

Os olhos dele brilharam de felicidade.

— Excelente. Agora, que tal estabelecermos nossas regras? Ela devia estar ficando maluca para entrar num jogo daqueles...

— Regra número um, Edward Cullen. Você não toma decisões por mim e vice-versa. Tudo que envolva nós dois terá necessariamente de ser resolvido em conjunto.

— Regra aceita.

— Regra número dois. — Bella engoliu em seco — Você está proibido de me tocar, mais do que o necessário. - Ele sorriu.

— Vou tentar me controlar, se você também o fizer.

— Precisamos colocar um limite nisso — ela insistiu. Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Um limite onde? No almoço?

— No nosso relacionamento! Quer parar de agir dessa maneira tola?

Edward tomou mais um gole de vinho branco.

— Um limite no nosso relacionamento... O que acha de _que seja eterno enquanto dure?_

— Você e suas piadas sem graça... Como foi que descobriu que eu estudei na Sorbonne?

Ele olhou-a fixamente, durante alguns segundos.

— Digamos que eu procure conhecer todos os detalhes possíveis das pessoas que fazem negócios comigo.

Bella ficou intrigada.

— Mas eu nunca fiz negócios com você.

— Você, não. Mas Billy Black, sim. E, até a poucos dias, você era a namorada oficial do jovem e galante Jacob.

Então a vida dela havia sido vasculhada. Bella não se sentiu nem um pouco confortável com aquela constatação.

— Nós não nos conhecemos em Paris.

— Sim, nos conhecemos.

— Onde? Eu teria me lembrado.

— Nós nos encontramos numa festa.

Aquilo era possível. Ela estivera em inúmeras festas du rante o tempo em que morava em Paris. Embora tivesse certeza de que jamais vira Edward em qualquer uma delas.

— Mas nunca fomos apresentados.

— É verdade — concordou Edward. — A festa era muito grande, havia muita gente, e eu estava com outra pessoa.

Foi como se tivessem lhe dado um soco no estômago. Bella levou alguns minutos para se recompor. Seria pos sível que estivesse com... Ciúme? Mas aquilo não fazia o mínimo sentido! Confusa e apalermada, Bella tomou mais um gole de vinho. Talvez o sol forte do verão da Aus trália estivesse prejudicando seu raciocínio. Não. Quem es tava embotando-lhe os pensamentos era o homem à sua frente, que a desconcertava com sua beleza e seu charme.

— Você está bem? — ele lhe perguntou, com voz preocupada.

Maldito homem. Nada lhe escapava aos seus olhos atentos.

— Sim. Claro que sim.

— Ótimo. Bella, eu estive pensando e acho que seria importante ter o número do seu telefone, caso tenha neces sidade de contatá-la com urgência. Será que se importa?

Ela arregalou os olhos, visivelmente surpresa.

— O quê? Então você tem minha ficha completa, sabe de detalhes da minha vida e não tem meu telefone? - Edward deu um sorriso.

— É que números de telefone em geral são coisas muito pessoais, e eu preferi que você me desse o seu de livre e espontânea vontade.

Bella o encarou de um jeito um pouco desconfiado, abriu a bolsa, retirou um cartãozinho e entregou a ele.

— Muito obrigado.

Terminaram de almoçar em silêncio, então Bella olhou para o relógio. Uma e meia.

— Preciso voltar à galeria, Edward.

— Você não gostaria de comer uma sobremesa?

— Não, obrigada.

— Que tal então um café?

A cafeína poderia ajudar a combater a tontura causada pelo vinho branco que havia tomado. Pelo vinho branco... Ou pelo homem à sua frente?

— Boa idéia.

O café chegou junto com a conta, que foi paga por Edward. Bella insistiu em dividir as despesas, mas ele recusou.

— De jeito nenhum. Eu a convidei.

Em seguida, os dois se levantaram e deixaram o restaurante.

— Bem, obrigada pelo almoço, Edward. Até mais tarde.

— Eu a acompanho até a galeria.

— Obrigada, mas não há necessidade.

— Eu faço questão.

Será que aquele homem não tinha mais nada que fazer na vida, a não ser acompanhá-la a todos os lugares?

— Você é um homem ocupado, Edward. Não quero lhe dar trabalho.

— Não é trabalho algum. — Ele olhou para o relógio. — Meu próximo compromisso é só às duas e meia. Ainda tenho muito tempo. Além disso, não gosto que você ande sozinha na rua. Não se esqueça de que Jacob Black anda solto por aí. E ele pode ser perigoso.

Bella percebeu que era inútil discutir com ele. Volta ram juntos à galeria. A leve brisa, vinda do mar, acariciou seus cabelos e seu corpo.

Chegando a seu destino, ela o agradeceu novamente pelo almoço.

— O prazer foi todo meu — respondeu ele, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. — Passo para apanhá-la as oito, está bem?

Ela concordou e, antes que ele pudesse lhe dizer mais alguma coisa, entrou na galeria.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Mike parecia estar muito ansioso por sua volta. Deixou o que estava fazendo de lado e correu em sua direção.

— _Cara mia! _Como foram as coisas?

Bella jogou a bolsa em cima de uma cadeira.

— Não sei não, Mike, mas acho que, dessa vez, estou realmente em uma confusão.

Bella voltou a seu apartamento às seis horas da tarde. Como sempre, ligou a secretária eletrônica e ouviu os re cados ali deixados. Jacob tinha ligado duas vezes, implo rando para que ela ligasse de volta. Ela apertou a tecla "apagar" e caminhou para o quarto. Tinha duas horas para tomar um banho, arrumar os cabelos, maquiar-se e vestir-se. Era melhor se apressar.

As oito em ponto, Edward estava a sua espera.

Bella estava deslumbrante. Edward tentou adivinhar se ela teria consciência da própria beleza. Havia conhecido dezenas de mulheres nos últimos anos, em vários países do mundo. E nenhuma delas o impressionara tanto quanto Isabella Marie.

— Olá, Bella. Você está linda.

Ela usava um vestido preto de tafetá, que contrastava com seus cabelos castanhos. O resultado tinha sido magnífico.

— Obrigada.

Entraram no carro dele, estacionado em frente ao edifício. Bella estava em pânico. Iria fingir ser a namorada de Edward Cullen, de modo a se livrar de Jacob Black e ajudar o próprio Edward a afastar sua amiga Tanya. Não haveria problema algum na história, se ele não fosse o homem mais lindo do mundo. E agora? O que iria acontecer? Conseguiria resistir, quando ele a tocasse? Sim. Ela realmente estava numa enrascada.

Dez minutos depois, a Mercedes de Edward estacionava em frente ao hotel mais luxuoso da cidade.

—É aqui que Tanya está hospedada. Ela já deve estar no hall, à nossa espera.

Bella observou-o descer do carro e entrar no hotel. Minutos depois, ele reaparecia acompanhado por uma moça alta e loira. Ela não era apenas bonita. Era linda, ele gante, e lembrava uma modelo francesa. Michelle tentou adivinhar o motivo pelo qual Edward não havia se interessado por ela. E continuou sem entender durante todo o percurso até a casa de seus pais. Tanya era inteli gente, divertida e falante. Será que Edward era cego?

Um pouco depois, eles chegavam à mansão de Renée e Charlie Swan. Havia dezenas de carros estacionados ali em frente, e Bella sentiu-se insegura ao atravessar o enorme jardim. Sabia que estava representando um papel. Um papel perigoso, na verdade.

O de namorada de Edward Cullen. Por alguns instantes, tentou adivinhar como seria se fosse namorada dele de verdade.

Não. Não podia nem pensar naquilo. Sua sanidade mental estaria para sempre abalada se resolvesse se envolver a sério com Edward. Duvidava que mulher alguma pudesse sobreviver àquela experiência.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ele tomou a mão dela nas suas e apertou-a. Bella sentiu que seu corpo pegava fogo.

_Oh, Deus. Em que confusão eu me meti?_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

*-* gostaram? É, parece que nossa querida Bella está QUASE entregue ao nosso Ed, viu? Mas como ela é orgulhosa... Enrolará um pouco. E pelo menos agora descobriu como Edward sabia sobre ela e o que quer com ela. Parece que Tanya o está importunando; Mas será que Bella conseguirá dar conta desse suposto 'namoro'?

Rs, parece anúncio de novela mexicana. –'

**Agradecimentos:**

_Lara Cullen, ICullen, Twibelo, Missin, Gby00_

Meus amores, muito obrigada *-* vocês são demais!

Um SUPER beijo e até a próxima!

**Lyric T.**


	5. Capítulo V

**Nota: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, minha xará... Pena que não fui EU que sonhei com o Edward gostosão... :/**

**Um Grego Muito Sensual**

**CAPÍTULO V**

— Edward! Tanya! Que bom que vie ram! — exclamou Renné, recebendo-os com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Então, deu um beijo no rosto da filha. — Também estou muito feliz porque você pôde vir!

Como Bella desconfiava os "poucos amigos" de Renné deveriam chegar a trinta e cinco ou quarenta pessoas, todos vestidos como se fossem ao casamento de um dos membros da família real britânica.

Garçons e copeiros uniformizados circulavam por entre os convidados, servindo champanhe, vinho branco, uísque e canapés variados. Bella cumprimentou vários amigos, apresentou Edward e Tanya e, de vez em quando, sentia a pressão dos dedos dele em sua mão. Tentou se esquivar daquele contato, mas não obteve o mínimo sucesso.

Joanne e Billy Black estavam entre os convidados, e o estômago de Bella se contraiu ao simples pensamento de que Jacob pudesse dar o ar de sua graça. Quisesse Deus que tal tragédia não acontecesse.

— Você conhece Edward há muito tempo?

A pergunta de Tanya a pegou de surpresa. Será que havia alguma armadilha oculta em tal questão? Será que Edward já lhe dera alguma informação a respeito? Bella não fazia idéia.

— Nós nos conhecemos quando Bella estudava em Paris — Edward encarregou-se de responder.

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Exatamente. Foi numa festa, há cinco anos. — Não custava fantasiar um pouco. — Eu fazia um curso de história da arte na Sorbonne, e uns amigos me convidaram para um jantar na casa de um professor de francês da univer sidade. Edward estava lá.

Tanya franziu a testa.

— Sozinho?

— Não, é claro que não. — Até que a história estava começando a ficar divertida. — Sua companheira aquela noite era uma loira estonteante.

— Mas ele deve ter se sentido muito atraído por você.

— E como— admitiu Edward, levando a mão de Bella aos lábios. — Bella também me confessou que foi amor à primeira vista. Não é mesmo, meu amor?

Mike Newton aproximou-se do grupo, salvando-a de mais uma delicada situação.

— Olá, Edward, olá Bella, _cara mia. _Que bom vê-los aqui. As apresentações foram feitas, e o italiano abriu-se num largo sorriso ao cumprimentar a viúva loira.

— Muito prazer, Tanya. Você está aqui de férias?

— Sim — respondeu ela. — Edward sugeriu que eu tirasse alguns dias para descansar. Eu andava realmente muito deprimida após a morte de meu marido.

— Talvez possamos jantar juntos qualquer dia desses. Que tal amanhã?

Bella olhou disfarçadamente para o sócio. O que Mike tinha em mente?

— Para mim está ótimo — concordou Edward, virando-se para Bella. — Vamos nos divertir muito, não é mesmo, _pedhi mou?_

Um jantar a quatro não era exatamente o melhor pro grama do mundo, mas não havia nada que Bella pudesse fazer a respeito.

— S... Sim. E claro que sim.

— Que vista maravilhosa para o mar que se tem daqui — comentou Tanya, debruçando-se sobre a grade de ferro que cercava o magnífico terraço da mansão dos Swan. — Edward, você saberia me dizer algo a respeito dessas ilhas tão bonitas?

— Por que você não leva Tanya ao quebra-mar? — sugeriu Bella, sentindo um prazer enorme em provocá-lo. — A vista que se tem dali _é _ainda mais bonita.

Aquilo não fazia parte do plano. E Edward apertou os olhos, como se não houvesse achado a mínima graça na história.

— Você sabe mais a respeito dessas ilhas do que eu, meu amor. Leve Tanya ao quebra-mar e lhe dê uma aula sobre as ilhas da Austrália.

Edward ganhara a parada, mais uma vez. Mas que coisa irritante! O pior era que ela não podia recusar, sem parecer mal-educada.

Portanto, minutos depois, as duas moças atravessaram o magnífico jardim dos fundos da mansão e chegaram a uma praia de areia clara e limpa.

Bella apontou para frente.

— Essas são as ilhas Manmade, ligadas umas às outras por uma série de pontes. Muito interessante você não acha? As pontes foram...

Tanya, porém, não parecia estar muito interessada na queles detalhes.

— Edward é um amigo muito especial para mim, Bella. Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo.

Bella não esperava por aquela súbita interrupção e fingiu que não tinha entendido o recado.

-— Eu imagino que você esteja querendo me dizer alguma coisa com isso, não é?

— Eu acho muito estranho que ele nunca tenha me dito nada a seu respeito.

Bella tinha a impressão de estar pisando num campo minado. Ela engoliu em seco, rezando para que sua história parecesse verídica.

— Bem, como já lhe dissemos, nós nos conhecemos em Paris, há cinco anos. Pouco tempo atrás, voltamos a nos encontrar e... Começamos a namorar.

— Entendo. Você o ama?- _Oh, Deus, e agora?_

— Eu... Sim, eu o amo muito.

Que os céus a perdoassem pela mentira!

— Eu também o amo — declarou a viúva.

— Então, o que sugere? Um duelo de espadas ao ama nhecer? Ou talvez prefira pistolas...

Tanya sorriu, então caiu na risada.

— Eu gostei de você, Bella. De verdade. Olhe, eu acho que você é perfeita para Edward. Mas eu também sou. Temos os mesmos amigos, os mesmos interesses e pertencemos ao mesmo círculo social. Apesar de ter amado muito meu fa lecido marido, descobri que não gosto de me sentir sozinha. Você me entendeu?

— Claro que sim — respondeu Bella. — Você não poderia ter sido mais clara. Mas será que não se esqueceu do detalhe mais importante de todos?

Tanya piscou os olhos.

— Detalhe? Que detalhe?

— A escolha deve ser de Edward Cullen.

— Sim. É claro que sim. - Bella deu um sorriso.

— Bem, agora que já conversamos, por que não vamos nos juntar aos outros?

— Boa idéia.

Soprava uma brisa fresca quando ambas atravessaram o jardim iluminado dos Swan e voltaram para dentro de casa. Edward se aproximou delas e, embora tivesse sorriso para as duas moças, foi a cintura de Bella que enlaçou. Ela sentiu um arrepio de prazer pelo corpo, que se intensificaram quando ele roçou os lábios em seu pescoço.

— Já estava ficando com saudade, _pedhia rnou. _Porém, qualquer sensação que pudesse estar sentindo desapareceu por completo quando avistou Jacob ali adiante, entre alguns convidados. Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali?

Um garçom apareceu, oferecendo canapés de caviar. Edward aceitou um e levou-o os lábios dela.

— Prove minha querida. Eu acabei de comer um e achei uma delícia.

A visão de Jake tinha lhe tirado todo o apetite.

— Não quero, obrigada.

— Dê pelo menos uma mordida — ele insistiu. — Sei que vai gostar.

Irritada, ela abriu a boca... E deu uma boa mordida. -No dedo dele, não no canapé.

— Ai!

Bella fez a maior cara de inocência desse mundo.

— Meu amor! Eu mordi você! Por favor, me desculpe!- Edward fez força para reprimir um sorriso. Além de linda e inteligente, Isabella Swan também tinha um grande senso de humor. Uma combinação e tanto. Pela centésima vez, desde que a conhecera, tentou imaginar como ela seria na cama. O que ele não imaginava, porém era que Bella estava pensando na mesma coisa.

Na verdade, tais pensamentos a estavam deixando com calor. Edward Cullen devia ser fantástico na hora do sexo, um amante incrível e exigente, capaz de levar qualquer mulher às alturas. Não que quisesse experimentar. Longe disso. Se o fizesse, certamente nunca mais conseguiria se recuperar da experiência.

Uma onda de calor a incomodou, e, sentindo vontade de ficar sozinha por alguns instantes, pediu licença e dirigiu-se ao toalete.

Como os dois lavabos do salão estavam ocupados, ela subiu a escadaria que levava ao segundo andar da mansão. Ali, ficava a grande suíte de seus pais, além de mais cinco suítes para hóspedes, o escritório e uma biblioteca.

Ela escolheu o quarto que lhe pertencera quando ainda morava naquela mansão. Entrou no banheiro, penteou os cabelos, retocou a maquiagem e, dez minutos depois, sen tindo-se melhor e mais relaxada, abriu a porta pronta para voltar ao jantar.

Soltou um grito.

Ali, dentro de seu antigo quarto, estava a última pessoa que queria ver naquele momento: Jacob.

— Você não tem o direito de entrar aqui — ela foi logo dizendo, andando em direção à porta que dava para o corredor. Ele, porém, rapidamente bloqueou-lhe o caminho.

— Deixe-me passar, Jacob.

— Não.

A cabeça dela começou a trabalhar a mil por hora. Pre cisava dar um jeito de escapar. A parte superior da mansão ficava bastante isolada, e mesmo que começasse a gritar ninguém a ouviria.

Deu mais um passo à frente, e Jacob agarrou-lhe o braço.

— Eu não sou bastante bom para você? — ele lhe per guntou, com a voz estranhamente suave.

— Nossos pais têm negócios juntos — Bella respondeu, com muito cuidado. Não podia se dar ao luxo de hostilizá-lo. — E nós éramos amigos.

— Você está querendo me dizer que tudo entre nós não passou de amizade?

— Sim. Eu sinto muito se interpretou mal meus senti mentos em relação a você. Eu... Sempre o vi como um amigo, Jake. Um grande amigo.

Ele parecia estar fora de si. A expressão de seu rosto era assustadora.

— Se Edward Cullen não houvesse aparecido em nosso caminho... — A voz dele falhou.

Bella ficou em silêncio durante longos segundos.

— Nada teria mudado.

— Não é verdade. Você teria me dado outra chance! - _Nunca. Jamais_. Mas era melhor permanecer calada.

— Bella, por favor! Eu a amo! — Ele estava deses perado. Desesperado demais, na verdade.

— Jacob, deixe-me sair deste quarto. Eu estou lhe pedindo.

— Você já dormiu com ele, não dormiu?

— Você não tem o direito de me fazer esta pergunta. Aliás, ninguém tem.

Ela precisava continuar a falar a fim de ganhar tempo. E rezar para que alguém, Edward, de preferência, estra nhasse sua demora e viesse em seu auxílio.

Jacob, porém, não estava para conversas. Num gesto rápido, tomou-a nos braços e jogou-a na cama.

— Você vai ser minha, Bella. Agora mesmo! - Antes que ela pudesse compreender o que estava acon tecendo, ouviu um soco, para depois avistar Jacob no chão, urrando de dor.

— Você vai ser processado, rapaz — informou-o Edward, com voz calma e controlada. — E, uma vez que já tem ficha na polícia, duvido que consiga ficar livre. Tentativa de es tupro é uma coisa muito grave.

Jacob levantou-se com muita dificuldade. Estava ver melho como um pimentão.

— Eu... Eu nem a toquei. - Edward agarrou seu braço.

— O que está fazendo? — protestou Jacob.

— Imobilizando você, enquanto Bella chama seus pais. — Edward virou-se para ela. — Vá buscar Joanne e Billy.

Ela levantou-se, disposta cumprir a ordem,

— Não diga nada à minha mãe. Ela não vai entender nunca!

— Então chegou a hora de começar a entender. Vá, Bella.

— Por favor, não faça isso — implorou Jacob. — A po brezinha da minha mãe vai ter um infarto!

— De jeito nenhum. Joanne é muito mais forte do que todos pensam. Você escolhe. Ou Bella chama seus pais aqui, e a história se resolve em família, ou eu o levo para o meio da festa e conto a todos o que aconteceu. Vamos, escolha.

Era evidente que Jacob escolheu a primeira alternativa. Bella desceu a escadaria com as pernas bambas e voltou ao quarto na companhia de Billy e Joanne.

O que se seguiu foi algo que Bella desejou não vivenciar novamente, nem que vivesse até os cem anos de idade.

No final da pequena reunião familiar, Edward sugeriu que os Black levassem o filho a um psiquiatra.

Foi então que Renné apareceu, percebeu que algo de muito grave estava acontecendo e exigiu uma explicação.

— Jake se excedeu na bebida — mentiu seu pai. — Nós vamos levá-lo para casa.

Assim que os três se afastaram, a mãe de Bella olhou para a filha e para Edward e cruzou os braços.

— Será que alguém pode me contar _o _que realmente se passou dentro destas quatro paredes?

Bella _não _abriu a boca.

— Edward?

Ele não estava disposto a esconder a verdade.

— Jacob não quis aceitar o fato de Bella e eu es tarmos namorando. Ele a agrediu ontem à noite na saída do coquetel e tentou estuprá-la agora.

Renné ficou horrorizada.

— _Chérie, _isso é horrível! Você está bem? - Bella forçou um sorriso.

— Estou sim, _maman. _Fique tranqüila.

— O rapaz tem um histórico de violência — explicou Edward. — Foi expulso de dois colégios na época da adoles cência. E da Faculdade de Melbourne, há oito anos. Atacou uma colega e só não a estuprou porque um funcionário que passava ouviu seus gritos.

Renné endireitou os ombros. Não perguntou a Edward como ele obtivera informações tão detalhadas. O simples fato de tê-las obtido já era mais do que suficiente.

— Eu... Jamais poderia imaginar um absurdo desses. E pensar que Joanne era uma de minhas melhores amigas!

— Espero que os Black se convençam da gravidade do caso e levem esse rapaz a um psiquiatra imediatamente.

— E enquanto isso, Isabella Marie...

— Ficará segura comigo. - Ela arregalou os olhos.

— _O quê?_

— Isso mesmo que você ouviu querida. Você vai ficar hospedada em meu apartamento!

— De jeito nenhum.

— Você não tem escolha, _pedhi mou._

— Claro que tenho! - Renné tocou-lhe o ombro.

— _Chérie, _pelo amor de Deus, aceite a sugestão de Edward. Eu morreria de preocupação se você ficasse sozinha. Por favor, aceite.

Bella não acreditava que tal absurdo estivesse acontecendo.

— Vou dizer a Tanya que aconteceu um imprevisto e estamos indo embora mais cedo — disse Edward, como se tudo já estivesse resolvido. — Se ela quiser ficar mais tempo, poderá voltar de táxi ao seu hotel.

Renné observou Edward sair do quarto, então se virou novamente para a filha.

— Ah, minha querida, você deve ter levado um susto e tanto... Gostaria de tomar alguma coisa? Um café? Um chá? Talvez um licor...

Ela queria apenas ficar um pouco sozinha. Por que as pessoas nunca a deixavam em paz?

— Eu... Estou bem, _maman. _De verdade.

— Meu Deus... Joanne e Billy... Jacob... Quem di ria! Não se pode confiar em ninguém mais nesse mundo... Ainda bem que Edward estava por perto! Ele não é um ho mem maravilhoso?

Bella respirou fundo. Um pouco maravilhoso demais para o seu gosto, na verdade. Tinha de pensar depressa e achar um jeito de se livrar dele quanto antes.

**OooOooOooO**

**Desculpe **a demora, gente. Mas aí esta.

Beijos e até a próxima.

P.s: NC-17, lemons, como chamarem. Rs. Mas no próximo capítulo terá.

Lyric T.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Nota: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, minha xará... Pena que não fui EU que sonhei com o Edward gostosão... :/**

**Um Grego Muito Sensual**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Bella não tardou a descobrir que livrar-se de Edward Cullen não seria uma ta refa simples. Ao contrário, parecia mais uma missão im possível. Ele reapareceu no quarto momentos depois e en laçou-lhe a cintura.

— Já está tudo acertado. Falei com Tanya e ela vai voltar ao hotel de táxi. Vamos indo?

Sua mãe lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

— Que bom que Edward vai lhe fazer companhia. Desse jeito, eu fico muito mais tranqüila. Cuide-se, por favor.

Bella pensou em abrir a boca e revelar-lhe toda a verdade. Que seu namoro com Edward era uma farsa, que jamais pretendia ter coisa alguma com ele. Mas mudou de idéia. Aquilo só iria servir para piorar as coisas. Afinal, Renné Swan não era exatamente a mais discreta das mulheres. Ela não sabia guardar segredos.

Ah, se ela soubesse que toda aquela confusão tinha acon tecido por causa de Edward... Não. Aquilo não era verdade. A presença dele em sua vida só havia servido para desen cadear o ciúme absurdo e o comportamento irracional de Jacob.

Momentos depois, ambos deixavam a mansão dos Gerard e entravam no luxuoso carro de Edward. Ela ainda tentou jogar sua última cartada.

— Esta história de ficarmos juntos é um absurdo com pleto. Posso me virar sozinha muito bem.

— Não foi o que pareceu. Não sei se está se lembrando, mas Jacob quase levou a melhor nas duas vezes em que a atacou. Você só conseguiu se livrar dele porque eu cheguei.

— Eu sou faixa marrom no caratê.

— Sei disso. Mas não se esqueça de que estamos lidando com um homem muito violento. Jacob Black gosta de armas de fogo. Tem uma coleção delas. Você sabia?

Bella engoliu em seco. Não. Não fazia mínima idéia.

— A... Armas de fogo?

— Sim. Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, pense um pouco. Ele _é _meio maluco. Não percebe que está correndo perigo de vida?

— Eu... Posso me defender.

— Não, não pode. E agora pare de discutir comigo. Quer ficar hospedada no meu apartamento ou eu fico no seu?

A idéia de passar alguns dias ao lado de Edward Cullen era tenebrosa, fosse o seu apartamento, fosse o dele. Sabia que fatalmente acabariam na cama. E ela talvez nunca mais se recuperasse de tal experiência.

— Eu quero ficar no meu apartamento, Edward. Sozinha, de preferência.

— Seu apartamento. Tudo bem vamos lá. Você tem quar to de hóspedes?

— Tenho, mas ele não será usado, pela simples razão de que você não vai ficar comigo!

— Eu vou ficar com você, Bella. Está decidido. — Ele deu um sorriso irônico. — Prometi à sua mãe que cuidaria bem da filhinha dela.

— Muito engraçado. — Ela fez uma careta. — Olhe você não acha que está exagerando um pouco? Que está levando longe demais essa história de bancar o herói?

— Eu não acho nada. Só sei que não vou deixá-la sozinha e ponto final.

— Mas por que, Edward? — Bella balançou a ca beça, sem realmente entender nada. — Por que tanto interesse em mim e na minha segurança? Nós mal nos conhecemos...

— É verdade. Mas foi por minha causa que Jacob começou a importuná-la. Nada mais justo que eu passe a protegê-la.

Ela percebeu que nada do que dissesse o faria mudar de idéia. De súbito, um enorme cansaço tomou conta de seu corpo e de sua alma. Os acontecimentos dos últimos dias havia realmente mexido com suas emoções. Agora, a única coisa que queria era entrar em sua banheira de hidromassagem e ficar ali dentro até sentir seus músculos relaxados... E seu coração mais leve.

Era exatamente o que iria fazer ao chegar a seu apartamento, saiu dali sem se importar se Edward estava ali pre sente. Então, vestiria uma camisola bem confortável, entraria debaixo das cobertas e dormiria profundamen te até que o despertador a chamasse para mais um dia de trabalho.

Meia hora depois, ela começou a seguir seus planos à risca. Deixou Edward sozinho na sala e, sem dizer uma só palavra, foi para o quarto e tirou a roupa. O lindo vestido preto foi jogado no chão. Mais um a ser levado para a lavanderia. Não. Preferia queimá-lo, como fizera com o anterior.

Ela passou a meia hora seguinte dentro de sua banheira de hidromassagem, tentando esquecer os tristes aconteci mentos da noite. Teve um relativo sucesso na tarefa em questão.

Então, enrolando-se numa toalha, voltou ao quarto e ves tiu uma camiseta. Não havia comido nada desde o almoço, mas sentia-se cansada e desanimada demais para preparar um lanche.

Foi para a cama e apagou a luz. Onde estaria Edward? Na sala ou no quarto de hóspedes? Talvez ele tivesse tido um ataque de bom senso e resolvido deixar o apartamento. Bem, não importava. Estava cansada demais para pensar. Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. Deixaria para resolver seus problemas no dia seguinte.

**oOooOooOooOo**

Bella acordou sobressaltada, as imagens em sua men te haviam sido tão nítidas, que era inacreditável que não houvessem sido reais.

Havia sido um pesadelo horrível. A luta do século, entre os dois gigantes: Jacob Black, o maníaco psicopata, e Edward Cullen, o misterioso sedutor.

Ela assistira ao confronto das arquibancadas, escutando o barulho horrendo das armas de metal se encontrando, vendo o esforço de ambos naquele verdadeiro duelo de titãs.

Ouviu-se então um grito de dor, seguindo pelo silêncio. Mas estava escuro, e era impossível dizer quem havia sido o vencedor.

Bella sentou-se na cama e acendeu a luz.

— Meu Deus... Que sonho horrível...

Olhou para o relógio digital em cima da mesinha-de-cabeceira. Duas horas da manhã.

Levantou-se e foi para a sala. A noite estava quente e gostosa, e ela abriu a porta de vidro do terraço, desejando que a brisa leve, vinda do mar, entrasse em seu apartamento e levasse embora todos os acontecimentos negativos daque les últimos dias.

Sentou-se no sofá e respirou fundo. Como sua vida mu dara em tão pouco tempo? Jacob, o homem com quem ambas as famílias queriam vê-la casada, era um psicopata. E como se não bastassem todos os seus problemas, ainda havia Edward Cullen. Um homem que perturbava suas emoções de uma forma difícil de ser explicada. Que situação esquisita e problemática... Ela realmente não sabia o que fazer. Estava num beco sem saída.

— Bella?

Ela pulou do sofá. Ali, mais adiante, perto do corredor que levava aos quartos, estava Edward, com uma _toalha_ enrolada na cintura. Só agora lhe ocorria que ele não havia levado nenhuma outra roupa para trocar.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, você quer me matar de susto?

Ele deu dois passos a frente.

— Eu ouvi barulho e vim ver o que era. Não tive a mínima intenção de assustá-la.

O rosto dele tinha uma expressão doce, e sua voz estava impregnada de simpatia. O coração de Bella disparou.

_Saia daqui imediatamente, _era a ordem vinda dos confins de seu cérebro. _Vamos, depressa!_

Suas pernas, porém, não pareciam obedecer-lhe. Ela saiu correndo, sim, mas direto para os braços dele. Não queria pensar em nada, só queria sentir. Encontrar conforto naquele abraço. Perder-se em meio a sensações ma ravilhosas, sentir-se transportada para um lugar onde só existisse aquele homem, aquele momento e o enorme desejo físico que os unia.

Ela levantou a cabeça e seus lábios se encontraram. Como era bom sentir o gosto de Edward, como era bom sentir as mãos dele deslizando por suas costas...

— Coloque as mãos em meu pescoço — ele sussurrou momentos depois, a voz rouca e provocante.

Ela fez o que lhe foi mandado e Edward a tomou nos braços com extrema facilidade.

Bella sabia que aquilo era loucura. Mas pouco estava se importando. Pensaria nas conseqüências de seus atos depois. Agora ela precisava dele. Precisava sentir a segu rança de seu abraço, o aconchego de seu corpo, o calor de seus beijos.

Percebeu vagamente que ele a colocava na cama e tirava sua camisola.

Edward olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Bella e viu desejo estampado na profundeza daqueles dois poços castanhos. Um desejo louco, selvagem e desesperado. Se ria tão fácil possuí-la imediatamente, mergulhar em sua profundeza e satisfazer a necessidade de seus corpos.

Em vez disso, porém, ele decidiu trilhar a estrada sinuosa das carícias e dos jogos amorosos, provocá-la e tocá-la até que ela não pudesse mais suportar.

O corpo de Bella pegava fogo. Os dedos e a língua de Edward pareciam estar por toda a parte, proporcionando-lhe um prazer que ela nem sabia que existia. Havia pressa. Não agüentavam mais. Então, percebendo que não podia mais se controlar, ele a penetrou, movendo-se dentro dela lentamente a princípio, mais depressa e com mais força depois, até que ela se sentisse a beira de um abismo.

O que se seguiu depois foi uma festa para os sentidos, um vôo maravilhoso, um mergulho no espaço que trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de ambos.

Bella jamais encontraria palavras que pudessem descrever o que havia experimentado aquela noite. Fora a coisa mais especial que lhe acontecera na vida. Pela primeira vez, compreendia o que era ser parte de alguém em todos os níveis possíveis. Compartilhar, possuir e ser possuída.

A sensação era maravilhosa, mas também apavorante. Porque, inevitavelmente, depois de toda a alegria e de toda a glória, viria à dor da perda.

_Não pense nisso_, ela ordenou a si mesma. _Ao menos, não agora. Aproveite o momento e esqueça o que o novo dia possa trazer._

Aquilo que sentia agora não podia ser amor. O amor era um processo lento, um aprendizado gradual, um entendi mento mútuo. Mas também não era só desejo.

Deixaria, porém, para se preocupar com aquilo depois. O importante agora era aproveitar aqueles deliciosos momen tos ao lado de Edward, sentir o calor de seu corpo, adormecer em seus braços fortes.

E foi o que ela fez.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Bella acordou sentindo uma brisa leve, mas voltou a enterrar a cabeça em seu travesseiro. Ainda era muito cedo, o despertador não tinha tocado, e ela estava muito cansada.

Minutos depois, sentia a brisa mais uma vez, agora em suas costas. Ajeitou melhor as cobertas sobre seu corpo, virou de lado então abriu os olhos. A realidade atingiu-a em cheio.

Edward, apoiado num dos cotovelos, observava-a. E havia um brilho intenso nos olhos dele. O mesmo brilho que ela conhecera na noite anterior.

O simples fato de se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos fez com que seu coração disparasse. Ela havia se comportado como uma ninfa, uma verdadeira devassa... E estava ansiosa para reviver aquelas sensações.

Pela primeira vez, desde que abrira sua galeria de arte, Bella chegou atrasada ao trabalho.

-.

O telefone celular de Bella tocou no momento em que entrava em sua sala. Era sua mãe. Ela a tranqüilizou, assegurando-lhe de que dormira bem e de que não se esquecera do jantar em benefício das crianças carentes a ser realizado na quinta-feira, no clube mais chique da cidade.

— Edward, é claro, também está convidado — disse Renné, antes de desligar. — Vocês dois se sentarão à nossa mesa.

Momentos depois, Bella mergulhava no trabalho de corpo e alma. Vários clientes haviam telefonado logo cedo, alguns quadros haviam sido entregues em endereços erra dos, e seu computador estava começando a dar problema. Aquela manhã não prometia ser muito fácil.

O telefone tocou, e ela se apressou em atender. Devia ser Bob Hedren, o técnico que havia chamado para consertar seu micro. Ele não estava quando ligara para seu escritório, e Bella deixara o recado para que ligasse de volta o mais cedo possível.

— Bella? É Edward.

Seu coração disparou. E tentou adivinhar se, algum dia, iria conseguir conversar com ele sem ficar com as pernas bambas e as mãos úmidas.

— Olá, Edward.

— Como está sendo sua manhã?

— Bastante tumultuada.

— Vamos almoçar juntos?

Ela sorriu. Ao menos uma notícia agradável. Um lago de águas cristalinas em meio ao deserto seco e árido.

— Boa idéia.

— Passo por aí ao meio-dia.

— Combinado.

Minutos depois de ter desligado o telefone, Mike entrou em sua saía.

— Bom dia, _cara._

— Bom dia, Mike.

O amigo sentou-se numa poltrona.

— O que aconteceu ontem à noite na casa dos seus pais? Você foi embora tão cedo!

Ela achou melhor arranjar uma desculpa qualquer.

— Eu... Estava morrendo de dor de cabeça.

Mike balançou a cabeça.

— Ah, minha querida amiga, como você mente mal... Vamos, fale-me a verdade. O que está havendo?

Era mesmo impossível esconder a verdade de Mike Newton.

— Jacob Black tentou me estuprar ontem à noite. E Edward Cullen não só me salvou como tam bém insistiu em dormir no meu apartamento. E nós dois fizemos amor.

Mike tinha os dois olhos arregalados.

— O quê? Eu mato esse sujeito desprezível! Vou torcer seu pescoço!

Ela franziu a testa.

— De que qual dos dois você está falando? Jacob ou Edward?

— Jacob, _é __claro_! Quanto a Edward Cullen, só me resta lhe dar os parabéns. Eu o achei incrível. O homem perfeito para você.

— Ele não é perfeito para mim, Mike. Será que já se esqueceu de que nós dois estamos apenas fazendo um jogo?

— E porque estão apenas fazendo um jogo, passaram a noite inteira fazendo amor? — Ele pendeu a cabeça para trás e riu. — Ah, _cara mia... _Será que não percebe que há um sentimento forte entre vocês dois? Que foram feitos um para o outro?

Bella se levantou.

— Ora, Mike, pare com isso. Edward Cullen _é _um homem lindo de morrer e muito rico. Deve haver centenas de mulheres lindíssimas à disposição dele. Por que eu seria a escolhida?

Mike também se levantou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

— Por uma razão muito simples. Você é uma mulher especial, como nenhuma outra que já conheci.

Ela deu um sorriso.

— Você é um amor, Mike. Meu melhor amigo.

— É verdade, _cara mia. _Sou seu melhor amigo e vou lhe confessar que estou muito preocupado com a sua se gurança. Preocupadíssimo. Sabe que nunca simpatizei com Jacob Black? E se ele voltar para atacá-la, num momento em que Edward Cullen não estiver ao seu lado?

— Ora, Mike, eu sei me defender! Sou faixa marrom no caratê, será que já se esqueceu disso?

— Não, claro que não. Mas sei que você anda meio destreinada. Eu sou faixa preta, como você já está cansada de saber. Que tal fazermos um pequeno treino, agora?

— Mike, eu não estou vestida adequadamente.

— Não tem a mínima importância. Vamos, coloque-se em posição. Quero que você se recorde de alguns golpes.

Bella deu um suspiro desanimado e resolveu con cordar. Mike Newton, de vez em quando, conseguia ser mais insistente e teimoso do que o próprio Edward.

Tirou os sapatos de salto alto, cumprimentou seu opo nente e deu início ao treino.

Vinte minutos depois, após uma série de golpes e con tragolpes, ela estava no chão, tentando se livrar de Mike, que lhe pressionava o corpo. O procedimento agora não era assim tão complicado. Tudo que tinha a fazer era levantar a perna, desviar a atenção do seu oponente e...

— Posso saber o que está acontecendo por aqui? - Bella e Mike se levantaram rapidamente, ambos morrendo de rir.

— Olá, Cullen — cumprimentou Mike. — O que você acabou de presenciar aqui não tem nada a ver com o que está pensando. Eu estava apenas colaborando com a nossa Bella, para que ela tenha sucesso em suas tentativas de se livrar do antipático Jacob Black.

— É isto mesmo — concordou Bella, tentando ajeitar com as mãos os cabelos despenteados e calçando os sapatos. — Emílio é faixa preta no caratê, e estávamos treinando alguns golpes de defesa pessoal.

Edward sorriu. Ele usava um terno azul-marinho e estava se possível ainda mais bonito e atraente do que antes.

— Pelo visto, meu caro Mike, você já está sabendo de tudo.

— Sim. E tenha certeza de que estou louco para esganar aquela almofadinha, tanto quanto você.

Edward enlaçou a cintura de Bella.

— Está vendo, querida? Mike também está preocu pado com a sua segurança e seu bem-estar. Todos nós estamos. E por isso que vou continuar em seu aparta mento por mais alguns dias. Ah, por falar nisso, preciso passar em minha casa e apanhar algumas roupas. Você vem comigo?

Então ele falava a sério quando dissera que pretendia ficar hospedado em seu apartamento. Mas, até quando? Até cansar-se dela, talvez.

— Edward, eu realmente acho que vocês estão exageran do... Tudo bem, você passou a última noite em casa, mas não há necessidade de continuarmos com esse esquema. Tenho certeza de que Jacob não vai mais voltar a me aborrecer. Você lhe deu um bom susto ontem. Agora, trate de voltar ao seu próprio apartamento e...

— Bella também discute com você? — Edward pergun tou a Mike, com a testa franzida.

O italiano não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada.

— De vez em quando. — E, virando-se para ela, falou: — _Cara mia, _eu realmente acho que o Cullen tem razão. Deixe que ele se hospede em seu apartamento. Assim, todos nós ficaremos muito mais tranqüilos.

Bella olhou bem dentro dos olhos do amigo.

— Seu traidor... – murmurou Bella. Edward segurou-lhe o braço.

— Então, vamos indo... Estou louco para comer alguma coisa. Gostaria de almoçar conosco, Newton?

— Não, obrigado. Os negócios, aqui na galeria, estão com plicados, e eu tenho várias situações pendentes para resolver. — Mike piscou para Edward. — Cuide bem da nossa Bella. Ela pode ser cabeça-dura até não poder mais, mas é uma mulher maravilhosa.

Edward deu um sorriso.

— E você acha que eu não sei disso?

Bella olhava para os dois homens à sua frente.

— Estou com vontade de esganar vocês dois...

Mike descalço até então, abaixou-se para colocar os sapatos.

— Ora, Bella, você não percebe que Edward tem razão? Será que não vê que está correndo risco de vida? Não parou para pensar a esse respeito, ainda?

— É exatamente isso — concordou Edward. — Jacob é um homem violento. E quase a estuprou ontem à noite. Você já pensou no que teria acontecido, se eu não tivesse chegado ao quarto a tempo?

Bella abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, então mudou de idéia e continuou calada.

— Jacob já a molestou por duas vezes — comentou Mike. — Por que lhe dar a chance de tentar a terceira?

Não adiantava discutir. Ao menos, não ali. _Droga, droga, droga, _ela pensou ao olhar para o próprio reflexo, no espelho do banheiro, momentos depois. Por que estava tão revoltada com o fato de Edward continuar hos pedado em seu apartamento? O homem era o melhor amante que conhecera. Morria de desejo por ele. Adorava sua com panhia. Tremia de prazer pelo simples fato de vê-lo.

Então, por que jogar fora tudo aquilo? Por que não apro veitar os momentos que podia ficar ao lado dele e viver um dia de cada vez? A noite anterior havia sido a mais gloriosa de toda sua vida. Por que não repeti-la outras vezes?

Porque sabia que não iria agüentar a dor, quando ele se cansasse dela e fosse embora. Simples e claro feito água. Era por isso que nutria sentimentos tão ambíguos em re lação a ele. Adorava estar ao seu lado, mas temia-o da mesma fora.

Edward Cullen podia não saber, mas estava brin cando com suas emoções. De um modo ou de outro, aquilo o fazia ainda mais perigoso do que o próprio Jacob Black.

Confusa e irritada, ela deixou o banheiro, perguntando-se o que o destino havia lhe preparado daquela vez.

**Fim do sexto capítulo!**

**Oi (: Me Desculpem a demora!**

**Estive ocupada MESMO! E eu ia postar no começo da semana, mas não deu :/**

**A parte 'caliente' foi bem levinha (: afinal, o rate da fic é T. **

**Beijos e até a próxima (;**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Nota: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, minha xará... Pena que não fui EU que sonhei com o Edward gostosão... :/**

**Um Grego Muito Sensual**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Edward deu a partida em seu reluzente Mer cedes prateado.

— Onde gostaria de ir almoçar, Bella?

— Em lugar nenhum. Não estou com fome.

— É impossível. Você não jantou ontem à noite nem to mou o desjejum hoje de manhã. Além disso, fez uma ginás tica incrível na cama durante toda a madrugada. E isso consome muita energia. Você precisa se alimentar bem.

Ela ficou vermelha como pimentão.

— Edward! Quer parar de ser indelicado?

— Indelicado? — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Não. Estou apenas sendo realista. Você gastou pelo menos quinhentas calorias fazendo amor comigo. Por isso, precisa se ali mentar e...

— Edward Cullen! Será que você não tem outro assunto?

Ele abriu-se num largo sorriso.

— E você quer assunto mais interessante do que este?

— Você é um maníaco sexual, isso sim.

— Ao seu lado, sou mesmo. E me orgulho disso. Agora, resolva logo porque não temos muito tempo. Onde quer almoçar?

Ela estava confusa demais para escolher.

— Qualquer lugar. Você resolve.

Edward acabou estacionando o carro em frente a um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade. Eles almoçaram e, quando o garçom chegou com a conta, Bella fez questão de apanhá-la.

— Hoje é a minha vez.

Ele, porém, arrancou-a de sua mão.

— De jeito nenhum. Quando saio com uma mulher, a conta é sempre minha.

— Alguém já lhe disse que você é um machista de pri meira ordem?

— Muitas vezes.

A conta foi paga com o cartão crédito dele e, momentos depois, ambos entravam novamente no Mercedes e dirigiam-se ao apartamento de Edward.

Ele entrou na garagem.

— Suba comigo, _pedhi mou. _Vou apanhar algumas roupas. - Ela fez uma careta.

— Não sou sua _pedhi mou.- _Edward caiu na risada.

— É, sim. Por que não se acostuma ao fato?

Subiram juntos à cobertura, localizada no vigésimo séti mo andar. O apartamento de Edward era deslumbrante, com piso de mármore de Carrara, tapetes persas, mobília em estilo inglês e objetos raros de arte. Aquele era provavel mente um dos endereços mais chiques da cidade.

— Fique à vontade — disse ele. — Eu não demoro. Havia alguns porta-retratos em cima de uma mesa de mogno, e Bella atravessou a sala a fim de examiná-los. Ao observar a foto de um casal mais velho e várias outras mostrando duas bonitas moças cercadas de crianças, con cluiu que era a família dele.

Bella não sabia de nada sobre Nickos. Nem fazia idéia de por que ele estava passando aquele período de tempo na Austrália, quando seu pessoal deveria obviamente morar na Europa.

Fato que levava a uma interessante pergunta. Quanto tempo ele pretendia ficar na cidade? Semanas? Um mês? Dois? Com negócios em vários países do mundo, ele não devia passar muito tempo no mesmo lugar.

Edward voltou à sala com uma mala nas mãos.

— Minhas irmãs — ele informou, antecipando a pergunta. — As duas são casadas. Uma delas mora em Atenas e a outra em Londres. Meus pais vivem em Santorini.

— E você vaga pelo mundo.

— Exatamente. Tenho casas em diversos países.

— Com certeza, também tem uma mulher em cada cidade. - Ironizou Bella. Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

— Digamos que eu tenha muitas amigas.

Bella nunca havia pensado que pudesse sentir tanto ciúme. Tentou raciocinar com clareza. Ora, mas era evi dente que aquilo era verdade. Edward Cullen era um homem muito bonito e, com certeza, havia um exército de belíssimas mulheres atrás dele, prontas para satisfazer todos os seus caprichos. Ela era apenas mais uma. Uma diversão de momentos.

Fazendo esforço para controlar o ciúme, olhou para o relógio.

— Vamos indo? Tenho de estar de volta à galeria às duas. – avisou.

— Vamos. E não se esqueça de que temos um jantar com Mike e Tanya. — Ele se aproximou dela e tomou-a nos braços. — Não se esqueça que precisamos convencê-la de que somos namorados e que não conseguimos ficar longe um do outro por muito tempo. Aliás, não conseguimos mes mo, não é?

Ela tentou desvencilhar-se dele, sem sucesso.

— Edward, por favor, solte-me. Eu realmente tenho muito trabalho para fazer esta tarde.

Ele ignorou aquele pedido. E, pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, Bella chegou atrasada à galeria.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Às oito em ponto, ela e Edward entravam num bonito e aconchegante bistrô francês, famoso por seus deliciosos su flês. Minutos depois, chegavam Mike e Tanya.

A viúva, como Bella presumira, estava deslum brante num vestido preto clássico e discreto. Parecia uma modelo recém-saída das páginas da revista _Vogue, _Porém, toda a discrição do traje desapareceu como poei ra ao vento no momento em que ela tirou o bolero de tafetá, revelando um decote enorme que deixava pouco à imaginação.

— Está fazendo muito calor aqui, vocês não acham? - Bella deu um sorriso amarelo. Será que tudo aquilo era real? Deus todo-poderoso, aquele seios pareciam estar implorando por carícias!

Perguntou-se se Edward já a teria levado para a cama. Não fazia idéia da resposta.

A viúva virou-se para ela, um ar de preocupação em seu rosto.

— Edward me falou que você estava indisposta ontem à noite durante o jantar na casa de seus pais. Está melhor agora?

Naquele momento, Bella sentiu prazer por estar par ticipando daquele jogo sem pé nem cabeça.

— Estou, sim, obrigada. Edward cuidou de mim como ninguém.

Eles pediram champanhe. Assim que a bebida foi servida em taças de cristais Baccarat, Tanya levantou a sua e propôs um brinde.

— Ao meu velho e querido amigo Edward. E aos meus novos amigos Bella e Mike

As taças foram tocadas, e a bebida, devidamente degus tada. Então, Tanya virou-se novamente para ela.

— Eu conheço Edward há muito tempo.

— Eu sei. Ele me contou...

— Imagino também que ele tenha lhe contado que fui casada com seu melhor amigo.

— Sim. Você deve sentir muita falta de seu marido, não é? — Bella perguntou, com voz doce. Afinal de contas, Tanya merecia um pouco de compaixão. A viuvez era algo terrível em qualquer idade, mas para alguém tão jovem, a perda devia ter sido tenebrosa.

Olhos escuros e bem abertos a encararam.

— É verdade. Eu era realmente apaixonada por ele. Mas a vida contínua, não é mesmo? E eu pretendo viver a minha da melhor forma possível.

Certamente, a viúva pretendia viver ao lado de Edward, um homem lindo, inteligente e rico. E um amante incomparável, que fazia coisas indescritíveis na cama. Só o fato de pensar nos momentos vividos a seu lado deixou-a de pernas bambas.

O jantar transcorreu num clima de agradável camara dagem. Falaram sobre arte, viagens e discutiram assuntos da atualidade. Mike parecia bastante interessado na viú va, suas piadas e comentários engraçados faziam-na rir a valer.

Então, quando se deram conta, já passava da meia-noite.

— Precisamos nos encontrar mais vezes — comentou Tanya quando os quatro se preparavam para deixar o restaurante.

— Sem dúvida — respondeu Bella. — Minha mãe e suas amigas estão oferecendo um jantar em benefício das crianças carentes no Marriott, na quinta à noite. Você gos taria de ir?

Tanya não hesitou.

— Claro que sim. Eu adoraria.

Momentos depois, ao dar a partida em seu carro, Edward lhe perguntou:

— Por que você convidou Tanya para o jantar? - Bella virou-se para ele e presenteou-o com um lindo sorriso.

— E por que não deveria fazê-lo? _Maman _ficará muito feliz com a venda de mais um convite. E Tanya se divertirá muito, tenho certeza.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, um pouco intrigado.

— Você está tramando alguma coisa?

— Digamos que sim.

— Posso saber o quê?

— Edward... o que acha de darmos sua querida amiga Tanya... Ao meu querido amigo Mike Newton?

Edward ficou pensativo.

— Você acha que seu plano vai funcionar?

— Não sei, mas gostaria de tentar. - Ele pousou a mão em sua coxa.

— Bem, vamos esquecê-los agora. Temos uma noite só nossa pela frente, não é?

Bella engoliu em seco.

— Tire a mão daí, Edward. Tanya não está olhando. Você não tem de fingir nada.

Ele começou a acariciá-la.

— E quem disse que estou fingindo?

Ela precisava interromper aquilo imediatamente, ou en tão jamais teria força de vontade de fazê-lo.

— Nosso relacionamento está sendo um erro, Edward. Va mos encerrar as coisas por aqui mesmo.

— Algo tão bom e gratificante não pode ser um erro, _pedhi mou._

— Mas nós nos conhecemos há poucos dias!

Ele olhou bem dentro de seus olhos. E Bella viu ali estampado um enorme senso de humor, muita sensualidade e algo mais que não conseguiu definir.

— Para mim, isso é uma eternidade. – disse ele.

— Acontece que, para mim, as coisas são bem diferen tes. Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, eu sou uma pessoa me tódica, gosto de planejar tudo com antecedência. E aqui estou ao lado de uma pessoa que mal conheço, vivendo uma aventura maluca. Onde é que tudo isso vai parar? Dentro de algumas semanas tudo estará acabado. O que vai ser de nós?

Edward tomou a mão dela na sua e levou-a aos lábios.

— Por que não esperar para ver o que acontece? - _Porque eu não quero me machucar, _ela teve vontade de gritar. Mas não o fez porque já sabia que, no final, seria a única a ficar com o coração partido.

Coração partido? Por quê? Tudo bem sentiria falta de suas carícias loucas e do sexo selvagem que haviam expe rimentado. Mas falar em coração era um pouco de exagero. Afinal, ela não o amava...

Será?

Bem, deixaria para pensar naquilo depois. Porque eles agora entravam em seu apartamento, e Edward a tomava nos braços mais uma vez e a levava ao quarto para mais uma longa e tórrida noite de amor.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Bella foi acordada com um beijo na nuca.

— Hora de se levantar, minha Bela Adormecida. Você já está atrasada para o trabalho.

Ela virou-se para o outro lado.

— Q... que horas são? Três da madrugada?

— Oito e quarenta e cinco de uma linda e quente manhã de quarta-feira. Vamos, _pedhi mou, _você tem cinco segundos para se levantar. Senão, eu me deitarei de novo, e nós só vamos sair depois das seis da tarde.

Aquilo teve o efeito desejado. Ela virou-se para ele e abriu os olhos.

— Só cinco?

— Agora já são quatro. Três... dois... - Bella acendeu a luz do abajur.

— Tudo bem. Você venceu. Já estou levantando. – disse ela. Edward colocou uma bandeja em cima da cama.

— Eu lhe preparei o café da manhã. Ela o encarou de modo um pouco desconfiado. Um amante incrível e maravilhoso, que ainda levava o desjejum na cama para a felizarda a seu lado. Será que aquele homem era humano? A resposta lhe veio à mente, com uma clareza impressionante.

_É evidente que ele é humano, Isabella Marie. O que será sobre humana é a dor que você vai sentir quando tudo isso acabar._

Meia-hora depois, eles tomavam o elevador e desciam para a garagem.

— Vou ter um dia muito cheio — Edward a informou, acompanhando-a até seu carro. — Reuniões, almoço de ne gócios, assinaturas de contratos importantes e mais reu niões. Devo estar de volta às seis. Se eu for me atrasar, telefonarei avisando-a, está bem?

Despediram-se com um beijo na boca, então Bella abriu a porta de seu carro.

— Oh, não!

— O que foi?

— Olhe! O pneu da frente está furado!

— Que azar! Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu a levarei até a galeria, depois mandarei alguém aqui para con sertá-lo.

Bella olhou para o pneu, desolada.

— Isso nunca me aconteceu. O estepe deste carro ainda nem foi usado. Será que foi algum prego?

— Deixe-me ver. — Edward se abaixou e examinou o es trago. Franziu a testa, preocupado. — Não, Bella. Al guém retalhou seu pneu com um canivete.

Ela ficou branca.

— Um... Canivete? Meu Deus, que coisa horrível... Mas quem faria isso? Você acha que pode ter sido...

— Jacob. — Edward tinha certeza do fato. Ele já havia feito algo parecido no carro de uma antiga namorada, quan do morava em Sidnei. — Pode ser. Mas vai ser muito difícil provar alguma coisa.

Bella sentia o corpo inteiro tremer. Sentiu medo...

— É inacreditável... Este prédio é tão seguro... Ninguém entra aqui sem ordens expressas do morador.

Edward tocou-lhe o braço com suavidade.

— Eu lhe disse que Jacob era um homem perigoso.

— Meu Deus, então se ele entrou aqui na garagem, po deria muito bem ter subido até meu apartamento. Aí...

A voz dela falhou. Sabia muito bem o que poderia ter acon tecido. Ele forçaria a porta da frente do meio da noite e estaria dentro de seu quarto antes que ela pudesse se dar conta do que estava acontecendo. Sentiu um arrepio de puro horror.

Edward a abraçou.

— Você entende agora o porquê de eu ter insistido tanto em lhe fazer companhia?

Bella deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Você sabia desde o começo que ele era um homem violento, não é?

— Sim, sabia. Mas agora não vamos mais pensar nisso. - Bella ainda estava inconformada.

— Mas eu sempre achei que este prédio era o máximo em matéria de segurança...

—- Jacob Black é um homem cheio de truques. Acho que a conversa que tive com Billy outro dia não surtiu efeito. Vou ter de falar novamente com ele. E de um modo muito mais duro na verdade. Bem, agora quero que se es queça de tudo isso. Vamos indo? Nós dois temos um dia muito cheio pela frente.

Quinze minutos depois, Bella despedia-se de Edward e entrava em sua galeria de arte. Mal pisou em seu escritório e foi envolvida pelo rodamoinho costumeiro de problemas: telefonemas, reclamações, pedidos de catálogos e toda a ro tina que envolvia a preparação de uma nova exposição.

Seu almoço resumiu-se em sanduíche natural e um copo de suco de laranja, que ela comeu em sua própria mesa. Ao meio-dia, Edward telefonou, avisando-a de que um borracheiro de confiança já tinha consertado o pneu do seu carro.

— Eu passo para apanhá-la assim que terminar minha última reunião — ele disse, antes de desligar. — Um beijo, _pedhi mou. _Cuide-se bem.

A tarde voou. As seis e quinze, Edward estacionou o Mer cedes em frente à galeria, e eles voltaram juntos para o apartamento.

Assim que entrou na saía, Bella percebeu que a se cretária eletrônica estava piscando. Apertou o botão a fim de apanhar os recados.

— Olá, Bella, aqui é Jessica. Estou ligando para lem brá-la da festinha de Philippe hoje à noite. Sete e meia. Um beijo.

Edward foi até o bar e serviu-se de uma dose de uísque.

— Quem _é _Jessica?

— Minha prima — explicou Bella. — E também minha melhor amiga. Philippe _é _o seu filhinho que completa hoje quatro anos de idade. Ele _é _meu afilhado de batismo. — Ela olhou para o relógio. — Meu Deus, eu tinha me esque cido completamente dessa festinha. Não sei onde ando com a cabeça ultimamente. Bem, vou tomar um banho rápido, me arrumar e ir.

— Eu vou com você. - Bella o olhou de um modo desconfiado.

— Você está querendo ir... a uma festinha de criança?

— A uma festinha de criança — ele repetiu com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

Realmente, Edward era um homem surpreendente.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

A festa foi divertida. As crianças brincavam num salão, enquanto os adultos conversavam no outro. Jessica ficou bo quiaberta ao ser apresentada a Edward. Puxou Bella para um canto e perguntou-lhe quem era aquele verdadeiro deus grego.

— Um homem que conheci há poucos dias. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Ele... está me ajudando a me livrar de Jake.

— Quero saber dos detalhes, Bella. — Jessica parecia mesmo muito impressionada. — Como é ele?

— Como _é _ele... em que sentido?

— Na cama, ora essa!

— Jessica! – exclamou Bella, ruborizando.

— Não tente me enganar dizendo que isso ainda não aconteceu. Eu conheço você como ninguém. Ele deve ser muito bom nisso, não é?

Bella fez uma careta.

— Tanto que nem dá para descrever...

Passava das dez quando eles voltaram para casa. Bella estava exausta. Edward notou-lhe as olheiras acentuadas e a abraçou.

— Hora de ir para a cama, _pedhaki mou.- _Ele não precisou falar duas vezes.

Bella foi para o quarto, tirou a roupa, vestiu uma camisola, lavou o rosto e, quinze minutos depois, estava debaixo das cobertas.

O sono veio quase imediatamente. Quando abriu os olhos, na manhã seguinte, percebeu que estava sozinha. O perfume masculino de Edward, porém, era uma indicação segura de que ele havia passado a noite ali, a seu lado.

Ela levantou-se, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se e, ao chegar à sala, viu Edward de paletó e gravata falando em seu telefone celular numa língua desconhecida que ela presumiu que fosse o grego.

Foi então para a cozinha e descobriu que o café da manhã estava pronto, em cima da mesa.

Edward aproximou-se dela, momentos depois, e deu-lhe um beijo nos cabelos.

— Olá, minha querida. Já está quase pronta? Eu a levarei até a galeria, está bem?

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

_Este não foi o melhor dia da minha vida, _Bella con cluiu ao entrar em seu apartamento, às cinco e meia da tarde.

Bella havia telefonado para a galeria, dizendo que ia se atrasar e aconselhando-a a voltar para casa de táxi. Foi o que ela fizera. A princípio, havia achado que ficaria feliz por ter o apartamento todo inteiro para si própria. Porém, quase que imediatamente, percebeu que aquilo não era bem verdade.

De repente, seu lindo, aconchegante e sofisticado lar, doce lar, havia se transformado no lugar mais solitário do mundo. A verdade era que ela estava morrendo de saudade de Edward, do calor de seu abraço, da doçura de seus beijos, do sexo louco e selvagem que compartilhavam.

A luzinha da secretária eletrônica estava piscando, e ela apertou um botão, a fim de ouvir as mensagens. Alguém havia ligado três vezes, mas não deixara recado.

Jacob?

Não. Ela hão podia ficar imaginando coisas daquele jeito. Ainda iria acabar paranóica.

Um banho talvez ajudasse a relaxá-la. Entrou no chu veiro e deixou que a água morna aliviasse as tensões do dia. Então, vestiu um roupão e secou os cabelos. Ainda era muito cedo para começar a se vestir para o jantar em benefício das crianças carentes, patrocinado por sua mãe, e ela passou a meia hora seguinte deitada na cama, tentando não pensar na falta que sentia de Edward Cullen

O telefone tocou, fazendo com que ela desse um pulo da cama. Tirou o fone do gancho e levou-o ao ouvido.

— Alô?

Fez-se um profundo silêncio do outro lado da linha, então ela ouviu a voz horrível de Jacob.

— Olá, Bella. Está se divertindo bastante com seu amante grego? Ele é bom de cama?

Ela sentiu um aperto no estômago, e o quarto pareceu girar à sua volta. Desligou o telefone imediatamente, mas, segundos depois, ele voltava a tocar. Bella hesitou du rante alguns instantes, então voltou a tirar o fone do gancho. Apertou o aparelho com força, e sua voz soou mais agressiva do que tinha planejado.

— Pare de bancar o tolo, Jake. Você não vai ganhar nada com isso.

— Eu gosto de brincar, Bella. Será que nunca percebeu?

— O que acha que vai ganhar provocando-me deste jeito?

— Ah, minha querida, você é mesmo muito ingênua... Minha maior diversão é desafiar a lei e permanecer intocado.

Ela desligou. E quase não atendeu o interfone vinte mi nutos depois, quando ele tocou na cozinha.

— Srta. Swan? — Era Tommy Brown, o porteiro da noite. — Acabou de chegar uma cesta de flores.

Ela deu um sorriso. Era provável que fosse de Edward. Seu ânimo começou a melhorar.

— Já vou buscá-la.

Ela tirou o roupão, vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou pela frente e chamou o elevador.

Uma cesta de rosas vermelhas a esperava em cima da mesa da recepção. Apanhou o envelope preso a um lindo laço e o abriu.

Sua alegria desapareceu. Havia uma só palavra escrita com tinta preta nocartãozinho branco.

_Vagabunda._

Não era preciso perguntar quem mandara as rosas.

Ela virou-se para Tommy Brown.

— Será que poderia jogar isso no lixo?

— Mas Srta. Swan! — protestou o porteiro. — Esta cesta é linda!

— Acontece que a intenção da pessoa que a mandou não foi nem um pouco bonita.

Um movimento na calçada chamou-lhe a atenção, e ela reconheceu Jacob em frente ao portão de ferro do prédio, dando-lhe um adeusinho antes de desaparecer de vista.

Era uma provocação deliberada. Uma lembrança do fato de que ele estava jogando um jogo muito perigoso de acordo com suas próprias regras.

O porteiro ainda estava inconformado.

— Mas é uma pena jogá-las no lixo, Srta. Swan. Devem ter custado uma fortuna!

Bella deu de ombros e voltou para o elevador. Ti nha uma hora para se vestir, arrumar os cabelos e se maquiar.

Não estava com a mínima vontade de ir ao jantar, mas não queria desapontar sua mãe.

Abriu o armário, tentando decidir o que usaria àquela noite, e escolheu um vestido verde-esmeralda, da cor exata de seus olhos. Fez um coque nos cabelos e estava termi nando de se maquiar quando Edward entrou no quarto.

— Olá, Bella. Aposto que seu dia não foi nada fácil. Ela o encarou através do espelho.

— Como adivinhou?

— Conheço você só de olhar para o seu rosto. — Ele examinou-a de cima a baixo. — Meu Deus, Bella, você está linda...

Ela virou-se para ele.

— Obrigada. Gostou do vestido?

— Gostei. Mas gosto mais do que está embaixo dele. — Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou-lhe a nuca. — Eu a quero, _matia mou._

Ela olhou para o relógio.

— Não temos tempo para isso, Edward.

Os olhos dele brilhavam de tanto desejo, e Bella sentiu um friozinho na barriga.

— Podemos chegar atrasados.

— Não. Não podemos.

Edward enlaçou-lhe a cintura e a puxou para junto de si. Ele não era homem de aceitar um não como resposta.

Ele a tomou nos braços e levou-a para a cama.

Bella ainda tentou protestar.

— Isso é jogo sujo...

Mas então, Edward a beijou, calando seus protestos, afastando as sombras que a atormentavam, levando-a às alturas..

Uma hora depois, Edward dava-lhe um beijo no canto da boca e levantava-se. Eles tinham acabado de viver momentos de arrebatadora paixão.

— Vou tomar um banho, _pedhi mou. _Não demoro.

Bella observou-o se afastar, então fechou os olhos. O sexo com Edward havia lhe proporcionado um alívio passa geiro. Agora, porém, que tudo estava acabado, sentia-se ain da mais nervosa, agitada e confusa do que antes.

Nenhum homem jamais mexera tanto com suas emoções, nenhum homem fizera com que ela se sentisse tão consu mida, tão dependente, tão... Envolvida. A sensação era sim plesmente assustadora.

O que iria acontecer quando aquele relacionamento ter minasse como inevitavelmente acabaria terminando? Será que ela conseguiria aproximar-se dele e dizer: _Olhe, foi ótimo enquanto durou obrigada por tudo, até um dia?_

_A _vida sem Edward Cullen lhe parecia ser a coisa mais triste do mundo, um vazio além de qualquer imaginação.

Ainda estava ligada a ele. Ao menos, até que Tanya de sistisse de conquistá-lo e Jacob desaparecesse, volunta riamente ou não.

Então, o que lhe restava fazer? Viver cada dia e cada momento como se fossem os últimos? Não. Aquilo não acon tecia na verdade. Era pura ficção. A realidade significava um coração partido em mil pedaços e sonhos completamente desfeitos.

O barulho do chuveiro alertou-a para o fato de que pre cisava se arrumar. E depressa. Seus cabelos estavam despenteados, e a maquiagem, completamente borrada. Tam bém, depois de tudo o que fizera aquilo não era de se es tranhar. Teria de lavar o rosto, refazer o coque e voltar a se vestir. Ainda bem que o vestido verde-esmeralda não havia amassado. Ela estava louca de vontade de usá-lo àque la noite.

Meia-hora depois, Bella aparecia na sala. Sapatos de salto alto completaram o traje, juntamente com um lindo colar de brilhantes, presente de seus pais quando comple tara vinte e um anos de idade.

Edward estava à sua espera, tomando um uísque no bar. Usando um impecável _black-tie, _ele lembrava um lorde in glês. Ou melhor, um príncipe grego.

Bella sentiu seu coração disparar. Ele era um homem perfeito. Seu rosto e corpo pareciam ter sido esculpidos em mármore. Além disso, era inteligente, forte e doce ao mesmo, tempo, simpático e bem- humorado. E na cama, então! Ela não sabia que alguém pudesse ser tão ardente e apaixonado na hora do sexo.

Qualquer mulher daria anos de sua vida para tê-lo ao lado, nem que fosse por pouco tempo.

Tais pensamentos eram muito perigosos, e ela procurou afastá-los da cabeça.

— Vamos? — Estranhamente, sua voz sou firme e forte. — Acho que já estamos atrasados.

Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo, então colocou o copo de uísque em cima da mesa.

— Vamos.

Pegaram o elevador e desceram no térreo. Estavam se dirigindo à garagem, quando o porteiro saiu correndo atrás deles.

— Srta. Swan! Srta. Swan! Eu coloquei a cesta de rosas na mesinha da recepção. Ela era tão linda, que eu achei uma pena jogá-las fora. Será que fiz mal?

Bella deu um sorriso amarelo.

— Não, está tudo bem, Tommy. - Edward ficou intrigado.

— De que cesta ele estava falando?

Ela evitara aquele assunto, mas agora era impossível esconder. Bella perguntava-se por que aquele linguarudo do Tommy Brown tinha de abrir a boca?

— De... Uma cesta de rosas.

— Eu sei _matia mou. _Mas quem lhe mandou o tal presente?

Ela não respondeu, de modo que ele parou de andar e segurou seu braço.

— Bella?

Ela respirou fundo.

— Adivinhe.

—-Jacob?

— O próprio.

Edward apertou os olhos.

— Ele entregou a cesta pessoalmente?

— Sim.

— E falou com você?

— Não. Deixou-a na portaria. Mas estava do lado de fora do prédio quando eu desci para apanhá-la. E ele chegou a me dar um adeusinho.

Ele murmurou algo em grego. Um palavrão, talvez?

— Esse rapaz já foi longe demais. Acho que chegou a hora de tomar providências sérias. Muito sérias. — Edward abriu a porta do Mercedes para que ela entrasse. Momentos depois, o carro deixava a garagem. — Por acaso ele lhe telefonou hoje?

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Não sei.

— Como não sabe?

— Alguém ligou três vezes, mas não quis deixar re cado na secretária eletrônica. Não posso dizer se foi ele ou não.

Edward voltou a resmungar em sua língua nativa. Bella olhou para ele.

— O que foi que disse?

— Nada. Esqueça.

Pela expressão do rosto dele, porém ela podia adivinhar. Ele continuou a falar, o rosto furioso, a voz implacável.

— Amanhã de manha você vai se mudar para o meu apartamento. E não discuta comigo.

— Edward!

— É isso mesmo. E o único lugar nesta cidade onde você estará segura. Eu sou a única pessoa que tem acesso ao elevador privativo que leva a cobertura. Nem os outros mo radores do prédio conseguem chegar até lá, não importa o que façam. Até a escada de emergência _é _inacessível do andar de baixo.

Bella não queria deixar seu próprio apartamento. A idéia de fazê-lo era apavorante.

— Escute Edward, eu me recuso a me mudar para seja lá onde for e...

— Já está decidido — ele disse simplesmente.

— Não! Isso fazia parte de nosso acordo, será que já se esqueceu? Nenhum dos dois podia tomar decisões pelo outro. E você está tomando decisões por mim!

— Não, _pedhi mou. _O tratado do qual está falando diz respeito apenas ao nosso plano de nos livrar de Tanya e de Jacob. O que está acontecendo agora é dife rente. Você corre perigo de vida. E eu tenho a obrigação de protegê-la!

Bella olhou para ele.

— Você não tem obrigação de nada, Edward. Na verdade, mal me conhece direito.

Ele piscou para ela.

— Mas estou adorando conhecer.

— Arg! – resmungou Bella em voz baixa.

A Mercedes parou diante do sinal vermelho e, rapida mente, ele lhe deu um longo beijo na boca, só interrompido pela buzina do carro de trás, quando o sinal abriu.

— Você _é _a mulher mais encrenqueira que já conheci na vida, Isabella Marie. — Ele deu um sorriso. — E a mais maravilhosa também.

De repente, a idéia de passar alguns dias na cobertura de Edward não lhe pareceu ser tão má.

Pouco depois, eles chegavam a seu destino e entrega vam o carro a um dos manobristas uniformizados. Edward tomou a mão dela nas suas, e os dois entraram no elegante clube do qual Bella havia sido sócia du rante toda sua vida.

Os salões estavam cheios de pessoas sofisticadas e bem vestidas, exibindo roupas caras compradas em Roma ou em Paris. Garçons circulavam servindo champanhe Dom Pérignon e canapés de salmão e caviar. Blla olhou em volta, à procura de seus pais.

— Ah! Aí estão vocês.

Michelle ouviu a voz com um ligeiro sotaque de Tanya e virou-se em sua direção, um sorriso nos lábios. Sorriso esse que desapareceu imediatamente ao olhar para a viúva e constatar que ela estava deslumbrante. Um ciúme deses perado invadiu-lhe a alma, e ela sentiu ímpetos de esganar aquela mulher.

— Olá, Tanya. Que prazer em vê-la.

_Oh, Deus! Quantas mentiras teria de falar em nome da boa educação_!

Mike também se aproximou dela e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

— Olá, _cara._

— Olá, Mike — ela cochichou disfarçadamente no ouvido do italiano. — A viúva é mesmo uma das mulheres mais bonitas do mundo ou é impressão minha?

Seu amigo não hesitou.

— A primeira alternativa, _faccia d'angelo._

— Mike!

— Eu sou sincero, você sabe disso. — Ele deu um sorriso. — Meu Deus, você está morrendo de ciúme! Francamente, _cara mia, _eu nunca imaginei que você fosse se apaixonar por Edward tão depressa!

Tais palavras tiveram o efeito de uma bomba.

— Eu? Apaixonada por Edward? Por acaso andou tomando muito vinho, Mike?

Renné e Charlie Swan aproximaram-se deles, interrompendo-lhes a conversa.

— Que bom que já chegaram! — A mãe de Bella apon tou para uma mesa de oito lugares. — Vamos nos sentar ali, na companhia de um jovem casal de amigos, Eric e Angela. Acho melhor tomarmos nossos lugares, por que daqui a pouco eles já vão servir o jantar.

O grupo se dirigiu ao local indicado, e Tanya não hesitou em sentar-se ao lado de Edward. Bella ficou ainda mais irritada do que já estava.

_Eu nunca pensei que você fosse se apaixonar por Nickos Alessandros tão depressa, _Mike lhe dissera. De onde será que seu amigo tirara tamanho absurdo? Ela não estava apaixonada por ninguém!

Ou será que estava?

De repente, o salão começou a girar à sua volta. Po rém, mesmo em meio à tontura que sentia, percebeu que Tanya e Edward conversavam de um modo muito animado. Não havia, infelizmente, nada que pudesse fazer a respeito, sem causar um escândalo. Tanya sabia disso e se aproveitara da situação. Que mulher desca rada e inconveniente!

A entrada, uma deliciosa mousse de aspargos com co gumelos, foi servida. O prato arrancou elogios de todos os componentes da mesa... Ou melhor, de quase todos. Bella comeu apenas duas ou três garfadas e deixou o resto.

Ela olhou disfarçadamente para Tanya. A viúva tinha agora uma das mãos apoiadas na coxa de Edward e acari ciava-a suavemente com suas enormes unhas vermelhas. Bella sentiu vontade de pular em cima dela e acabar com aquela pouca-vergonha. Principalmente agora que a viúva inclinava-se em sua direção e lhe falava algo em grego. Edward ouviu o que ela lhe disse e riu. Bella estava re voltada. Tinha cabimento aqueles dois ficarem conversando numa língua que ninguém entendia?

Foi quando ela chegou à conclusão de que era hora de agir. O rapaz sentado a seu lado, Eric, devia ter mais ou menos a sua idade e costumava acompanhar a irmã Angela naquele tipo de evento.

Inclinou-se em sua direção.

— Noite agradável, não é?

O rapaz ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

— Sim. Sim, sem dúvida. Você gostou da mousse de aspargos?

— Uma delícia — mentiu ela.

— Também achei. Você gostaria de um pouco mais de vinho? Ou talvez champanhe?

Bella lhe deu um doce sorriso.

— Acho que vou tomar um pouco mais de água. Será que se importa de encher meu copo?

Não, ele não se importava. Na verdade, mal conseguia acreditar na própria sorte, que o havia colocado lado a lado com aquela morena deslumbrante.

— Você costuma vir sempre a esse tipo de jantar? — ele lhe perguntou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

O rapaz era simpático, agradável e atraente.

— Meus pais estão sempre organizando eventos em benefício das crianças carentes e, quando posso, eu compareço.

— Você... quero dizer... eu... bem... Você gostaria de dan çar comigo mais tarde?

Bella ampliou o sorriso.

— Eu adoraria.

Eles foram interrompidos por um garçom, que serviu o prato principal, lagosta ao molho de vinho e manteiga, acom panhadas por arroz com nozes e passas. Um verdadeiro manjar dos deuses.

Bella sentiu alguém tocar seu braço e voltou a atenção a Edward, a seu lado.

— O que foi?

Ele estava sorrindo.

— O pobrezinho é apenas um menino, não se esqueça disso..

— Por causa disso não devo conversar com ele?

— Não, não _é _esse o problema. Mas tome cuidado. O rapazinho pode interpretá-la mal e levar a sério seu flerte.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Como está levando a sério o flerte com Tanya? - Edward deu um sorriso irônico.

— Por acaso está com ciúme, _pedhahi mou?_

— Mas é claro que não! – exclamou Bella, irritada.

— Tem certeza?

— Ora, Edward, quer me deixar em paz? - Ele olhou para o prato dela. Estava cheio.

— Se me permite uma sugestão, querida, acho que de veria comer alguma coisa. É que vai gastar muita energia quando voltarmos para casa mais tarde.

Bella sentiu um arrepio de prazer ao ouvir tais palavras, mas limitou-se a dar de ombros.

— Alguém já lhe disse que é um sexo maníaco? - Edward sorriu e tomou um gole de vinho.

— Você devia me tratar melhor, _pedhi mou. _Afinal de contas, sou eu quem vai levá-la para casa esta noite. Se não se comportar, posso ficar bravo. - Bella fez uma careta.

— Estou tremendo de medo.

— Você vai tremer, sim, _matia mou. _Mas por outros motivos. - Bella não respondeu. Não teve coragem de fazê-lo.

Talvez sua voz a traísse. Que coisa impressionante! Como Edward conseguia ter esse enorme poder sobre ela?

A resposta para tal pergunta não era nem um pouco complicada. Aquilo acontecia porque ele era o homem mais charmoso e atraente que já conhecera.

Começou a observá-lo disfarçadamente. Ele havia acaba do de levar um pedaço de lagosta à boca e mastigava o alimento lentamente, como se quisesse sentir todo seu sabor e textura.

Fazia aquilo da mesma forma com que dava prazer a uma mulher. O simples fato de observar sua boca fez com que ela o imaginasse acariciando seu corpo, saboreando cada pedacinho de sua pele macia, levando-a a loucura, e se lem brasse das intimidades, de sua resposta igualmente despro vida de inibições.

— Será que... quero dizer, você gostaria de dançar comigo?

A voz hesitante de Eric trouxe-lhe de volta à realidade. Ela virou-se para ele e sorriu.

— Claro. Será um prazer.

Bella colocou o guardanapo em cima da mesa e, sem nem sequer dirigir um olhar a Edward, levantou-se.

O rapaz dançava muito bem, e Bella se divertiu muito, Ele era simpático, tinha um incrível senso de humor, e ela riu de suas piadas e dos comentários engraçados que fez a respeito das pessoas ali presentes.

Então, num momento de coragem, ele lhe fez a pergunta que vinha treinando fazer desde o primeiro momento em que ela começara a conversar com ele.

— Você... gostaria ... gostaria... - Bella sorriu.

— Gostaria do quê?

— De... de... sair comigo qualquer noite destas? P... Poderíamos tomar um café, ir a um cinema...

Ela ficou com pena dele. Detestava ter de desapontá-lo.

— Se eu não tivesse compromisso com uma pessoa, eu adoraria. De verdade.

E estava falando sério.

Apesar da recusa, o rosto de Eric se iluminou.

— É mesmo? — Ele mal conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. — Você sairia comigo... mesmo?

— De verdade!

A música terminou, e Michelle aproveitou a oportunidade para lhe agradecer e indicar um retorno à mesa.

_OooOooOooO__

**Olá! Desculpe o sumiço, mas aí está um cap novinho ;)**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijinhos,**

**Lyric T!**


	8. Aviso

**Oi Gente!**

Querem me _**matar**_**, **né? Desculpe ter sumido. Vestibular é fogo.

Mas eu quero apenas avisar que estou meio enrolada, mas logo vou fazer um quadro de atualizações para me ... achar, digamos assim. rs.

Eu estou aqui para avisá-los de que não abandonei, ainda mais tendo o Anjo e a Flor na reta final... ou _**quase**_**.**

Mas só quero a compreensão do vocês e que me entendam. ok?

Quando eu atualizar, esse aviso será retirado.

Big Beijos!

**Lyric T.**

ps: **não desistam de mim, é muito importante ter vocêsa me alegrando!**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Nota: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, minha xará... Pena que não fui EU que sonhei com o Edward gostosão... :/**

**Um Grego Muito Sensual**

**Capítulo VIII**

Edward observou-a sentar-se a seu lado e to mar um gole de água gelada. Momentos depois o jovem Eric voltava à pista de dança, daquela vez acompanhado de sua irmã Angela.

— Você se livrou dele com muita educação, não é? - Bella deu-lhe um sorriso irônico.

— Eric me convidou para sair.

— E com certeza, você recusou.

Ela resolveu provocá-lo. Só Deus sabia quanto ele merecia.

— Fiquei de pensar no assunto. Algum problema? - Ele percebeu na hora que Bella estava blefando.

— Problema nenhum. Como também não haverá proble ma se eu convidar Tanya para jantar, não é? Quero dizer, um jantar romântico, à luz de velas, somente ela e eu...

Bella sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias.

— Edward! Não se atreva!

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e riu.

— Não falei que você estava morrendo de ciúme?

— Não é nada disso. Você está completamente enganado! — Bella abaixou a voz, ao perceber que estava falando um pouco alto. — Só acho que sua amiga é uma mulher oferecida, só isso.

Edward parecia estar se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo.

— Mas uma coisa você precisa confessar, _pedhi mou. _Ela é linda, não é? Provavelmente uma das mulheres mais bo nitas do mundo.

O ciúme de Bella atingia agora um ponto insuportável.

— Então por que não fica com ela de uma vez por todas e pára de me aborrecer?

Antes que ele pudesse responder alguma coisa, a voz de Tanya foi ouvida.

—Edward? Vamos dançar? Isabella, você não se importa, não é?

Ela ofereceu-lhe um largo sorriso.

— Não, claro que não. Vou terminar o meu jantar. Divirtam-se!

E, dizendo isso, observou-os se afastarem, desejando que a viúva tropeçasse e caísse no meio do salão. Renné Swan inclinou-se em sua direção.

— Você e Edward estão se dando muito bem, não é? - Ela pensou em dizer a verdade à sua mãe... mas, qual era a verdade agora? Já não sabia mais.

— Sim... acho que sim.

— Nós já estamos indo embora, querida. Nem vamos esperar a sobremesa. Já está ficando tarde, e seu pai fará uma viagem de negócios amanhã cedo. Que tal almoçarmos juntas qualquer hora dessas? Posso lhe telefonar?

Edward e Tanya retornaram à mesa, e Bella tentou ignorar a mão dele no ombro da viúva.

— Claro, _maman. _Vai ser um prazer almoçar com você.

— Que tal esse fim de semana — sugeriu Edward. — Nós estaremos em Sidnei.

Bella virou-se para ele, surpresa e incrédula.

— Nós estaremos onde?

— Eu tenho negócios urgentes a resolver em Sidnei — ele informou-a, a voz cheia de ironia. — Partiremos amanhã.

— Esta viagem lhe fará muito bem, _chérie _— comentou Renné. — Você sempre gostou de fazer suas compras em Sidnei.

Desde quando Edward se dava ao direito de comandar sua vida? _Desde o momento em que a conhecera, _ela respondeu a si mesma, cheia de desânimo. Mas aquilo não ia ficar assim.

— Eu não quero viajar com você — ela lhe disse momentos depois, quando ele a convidou para dançar. — Nem para Sidnei, nem para lugar algum.

— Mas vai me acompanhar, _pedhi mou, _querendo ou não. Tenho realmente negócios urgentes a resolver em Sidnei e não tenho a mínima intenção de deixá-la aqui sozinha, à mercê daquele maluco do Jacob Black

— E posso saber como vai explicar minha presença nesta viagem?

— Eu não devo satisfações da minha vida a ninguém, Bella.

Ela fechou os olhos.

— Nem eu.

— Eu sei. É claro que isso é verdade. Mas não se esqueça de uma coisa. Até que esta situação maluca não esteja re solvida eu me sinto responsável por seu bem-estar e segu rança. Por isso, não tenho a mínima intenção de ir a canto algum sem você. Ficou claro?

Bella deu um suspiro desanimado.

— O que ficou claro é que você é o homem mais arrogante, dominador e chauvinista que já conheci na vida. Agora, se me dá licença, vou ao toalete.

Foi um enorme prazer deixá-lo sozinho, plantado no meio do salão. Bella passou por sua mesa, apanhou sua bolsa e foi procurar refúgio num dos elegantes e chiques banheiros do salão.

Estava terminando de retocar a maquiagem, quando a porta se abriu, dando passagem a mais uma convidada.

Tanya. Coincidência... ou a viúva tinha ido deliberada-mente atrás dela?

A loira aproximou-se dela.

— Você trabalha muito depressa.

Não houve nenhuma introdução ao assunto, nenhum co mentário preliminar. A moça foi direto ao ponto.

— Eu... não estou estendendo, Tanya.

— E claro que está. Em menos de uma semana, você transformou Edward numa espécie de cão de guarda, alguém pronto a desafiar o mundo para protegê-la.

Bella guardou a caixinha de maquiagem na bolsa.

— Eu fico muito feliz e agradecida pela ajuda dele.

— Muito conveniente, esses pequenos episódios que aconteceram recentemente com Jacob Black, não acha? — Ela olhou para Bella através do espelho e le vantou uma sobrancelha. — Você concorda comigo que esta história está mal contada, não é?

Bella estava começando a perder a paciência.

— Você está insinuando que eu inventei essa história toda apenas para chamar a atenção de Edward?

A viúva deu um sorriso cheio de cinismo.

— Minha querida, todas as mulheres do mundo fariam qualquer coisa para chamar a atenção de um homem como Edward Cullen

— E isso inclui você?

— Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não. - Bella respirou fundo.

— Posso saber qual é o propósito desta conversa?

— Eu só quero lembrá-la de que estou na disputa. Só isso.

— Não há disputa alguma, Tanya. Edward não é um troféu.

— Você não _é _boba, muito menos ingênua. Qual é seu jogo, Isabella?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Nenhum. A culpa é de Edward. É ele que insiste em bancar meu protetor, sem que eu jamais o tenha encorajado a fazê-lo. Pode perguntar para ele. Agora, com, licença.

E, sem mais uma palavra, Bella deixou o toalete, fe chando a porta atrás de si.

Edward e Mike conversavam animadamente quando ela voltou à mesa, momentos depois. Os garçons agora serviam a sobremesa, um maravilhoso merengue de mo rango, sorvete de creme com calda quente de chocolate e frutas da estação. Bella aceitou apenas uma xícara de café preto, sem açúcar nem creme. Queria estar só bria para o confronto que teria dali a pouco com Edward.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Confronto esse que começou no exato momento em que entraram no carro. E que continuava agora na sala do apar tamento de Bella.

— Eu não vou deixar que ninguém comande minha vida! Sou uma mulher adulta, dona do meu nariz e não admito que ninguém me diga o que devo ou não fazer!

Edward foi até o bar e serviu-se de uma dose de uísque.

— Bella, seja razoável...

— Eu estou cansada de ser razoável! Não quero me mudar para o seu apartamento, tampouco viajar com você, será que não entende? E tem mais uma coisa! Diga à sua amiguinha Tanya que eu não inventei essa história toda a res peito de Jacob só para chamar sua atenção!

Aquilo pareceu diverti-lo.

— Tanya disse isso?

— Disse!

— Não lhe dê ouvidos. Ela está meio descontrolada ultimamente.

Bella jogou-se no sofá.

— Eu estou cansada, Edward. Cansada de todo esse jogo. Cansada de tantas mentiras...

Ele sentou-se a seu lado.

— Também está cansada de mim?

_Não. Nunca._ Aquilo jamais iria acontecer.

— Não é- isso, Edward. — Ela respirou fundo. — E que acho realmente que você está exagerando. Não vejo a mí nima necessidade de me mudar para a sua casa. Olhe, você não é meu dono nem responsável por mim. O que aconteceu com Jacob teria acontecido de qualquer jeito, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Então acha que pode ficar aqui sozinha e enfrentar a loucura de Black. Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, o que faria quando ele aparecesse à sua porta disfarçado de entregador de pizza? Ou quando você fosse para a ga ragem pela manhã e o encontrasse escondido debaixo de seu carro?

Ela sentiu um arrepio de horror ao ouvir aquelas pala vras, mas procurou não demonstrar seu medo.

— Você está exagerando.

— Não, não estou. E você sabe disso. Para que correr riscos? Para que expor-se a perigos horríveis? Por que mo tivo? Simplesmente para dizer às pessoas que é capaz de cuidar de si própria?

Certo. Naquele ponto, Edward tinha indiscutível razão. Mas... e ela? E suas emoções? Ficava mais apaixonada por ele a cada minuto que passava. O que começara como uma simples brincadeira acabara se tornando um jogo perigoso que lhe escapara totalmente ao controle.

— Eu... estou muito confusa, Edward.

— Bem, mas eu não estou. E não pretendo deixar você aqui sozinha e viajar preocupado com sua segurança. Já pensou se Jacob Black ficar escondido debaixo de seu carro e agarrar sua perna no momento em que for abrir a porta?

— Edward! Quer parar de me assustar desse jeito? Não tem graça nenhuma!

— Não estou sendo engraçado. Só quero ser realista. E a realidade, infelizmente, não é tão bonita quanto gostaria que fosse.

Bella jogou sua última cartada.

— Mas, por quê, Edward? Por que o fato de eu estar segura ou não preocupa tanto você?

Ele apertou os olhos.

— Eu me preocupo. E isso é o que importa. - Bella sentiu-se subitamente esgotada. Aquele homem a enervava. Sem dizer nem mais uma palavra, ela se le vantou, atravessou a sala e caminhou para o quarto.

Fechou a porta, furiosa por não ter uma chave a fim de trancá-la e impedir a entrada de Edward. Não. Aquilo era bobagem. Nem chaves nem correntes pesadas seriam empecilho para aquele homem. Ele tinha força para ar rombar uma porta três vezes mais grossa do que aquela. Coisa que não hesitaria em fazer, se quisesse.

Com mãos trêmulas, ela abriu o zíper do vestido, des piu-se, atirou longe os sapatos e, cinco minutos depois, en trava debaixo dos lençóis, apagava a luz e ficava acordada, olhando para a escuridão.

Só foi quando viu os primeiros raios de sol entrarem pela janela, que Bella percebeu que tinha caído nosono. Me xeu-se na cama... e sua mão tocou um corpo quente e rígido. Levou um grande susto.

— Edward?

— Quem mais você estava esperando, _pedhi mou?_Jacob?

Bella tinha ficado apavorada com aquela cena descrita por Edward, onde Jake, escondido debaixo do carro, agar rava-lhe a perna.

— Quer parar de brincar com coisa séria! Isso não tem graça nenhuma.

Ele sorriu e lhe deu um beijo nos cabelos.

— Como sempre, meu senso de humor levou a melhor. Eu sinto muito. — Edward a encarou com olhos cheios de seriedade. — Por favor, _pedhi mou, _venha comigo para Sidnei. É muito importante para mim. Eu estou lhe implorando.

Bella percebeu que não teria forças para negar-lhe nada naquele instante.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou.

Ele a abraçou, e Bella se perdeu no calor daquele corpo quente e másculo que tanto prazer lhe proporcionava.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bella levantou cedo na manhã seguinte. Tomou um banho demorado, vestiu-se e arrumou a mala para passar o fim de semana em Sidnei. Antes de seguir para o aeroporto, passou duas horas na galeria de arte, resolvendo alguns problemas com a ajuda de Mike.

As duas horas em ponto, o avião aterrissou na capital do país. Às duas e quarenta e cinco, chegavam ao melhor hotel da cidade, o Darling Harbour.

— O que pretende fazer agora à tarde? — Edward lhe perguntou, ajeitando a gravata em frente ao espelho.

— Compras — ela respondeu, abrindo a mala e esco lhendo um sapato confortável. — Estou louca para conhe cer aquele shopping center que foi inaugurado no mês passado.

— Devo estar de volta às seis e meia. Posso fazer reserva no restaurante do hotel para às oito?

— Para mim, está ótimo.

Eles desceram juntos, despediram-se com um abraço nada discreto e tomaram táxis diferentes.

Bella ficou encantada com as butiques sofisticadas e caras, exibindo roupas que até então só se via em Paris e em Roma.

Duas horas e meia depois, segurando três sacolas cheias, ela parava num café e tomava um cappuccino. Havia feito ótimas compras e não gastara tanto quanto imaginara. Es tava quase deixando o local, quando avistou um par de sapatos pretos de saltos altíssimos exposto numa vitrine. Apaixonou-se por eles imediatamente e acrescentou mais uma sacola às que já carregava.

Um táxi a deixou no hotel, e ela subiu rapidamente para o quarto, a fim de dar mais uma olhada em suas roupas e guardá-las no armário. Então, sentindo os pés doloridos, foi para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro.

Foi ali que Edward a encontrou, em meio a uma grossa nuvem de fumaça. Ele abriu o box, havia apenas uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura.

— Olá, Edward. — Ela retirou um resto de espuma do xampu dos cabelos. — Estou quase acabando, e você já vai poder tomar seu banho.

— Não, _melle mou. _Você não vai sair daí. Vamos tomar banho juntos.

A toalha foi ao chão, e ele entrou no box. Seus lábios se encontraram, e seus corpos se fundiram num longo abraço. Então, Edward apanhou a esponja cheia de espuma e come çou a deslizá-la por sua pele úmida, fazendo-a delirar de prazer. Ela também o ensaboou e, sem conseguir se controlar nem mais por um minuto sequer, Edward penetrou-a, a água quente do chuveiro agora já não tão quente assim, até ge lada, se comparada à temperatura de seus corpos que se moviam em conjunto.

Bella escolheu um dos vestidos que havia comprado à tarde no shopping center da cidade. Era um modelo preto em tafetá deslumbrante, que ela se apaixonara assim que o vira na vitrine.

Edward deu um assobio ao vê-la.

— Você está um espetáculo, _agape mou. _Ela o olhou com admiração.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Você também não está de se jogar fora.

Ele fez uma careta e olhou-se no espelho.

— Vou considerar suas palavras como um elogio. - Bella riu e o abraçou.

— Eu realmente quis elogiá-lo. Só não falei que você era o homem mais bonito do mundo porque achei que fosse ficar muito convencido.

Ficaram ali, abraçados durante algum tempo, então afastaram-se com certa relutância. Embora Edward esti vesse morrendo de vontade de fazer amor com ela de novo, o jantar daquela noite era mais um compromisso de ne gócios do que um evento social, e ele não podia deixar de comparecer.

— Vamos sair daqui logo — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Antes que eu mude de idéia e desista de vez desse jantar.

Tomaram um táxi e chegaram ao local marcado em dez minutos.

Foi uma noite muito agradável. Negócios e prazer mis turados em doses iguais. Pessoas poderosas e elegante mente vestidas circulavam pelo salão, onde garçons im pecáveis serviam champanhe, vinhos e uísque envelheci do, de boa safra. Aquele era o mundo de Edward Cullen. Um mundo dourado de dinheiro e privilégio, no qual ele se sentia em casa.

Às onze e meia, após o café e o licor, eles se despediram de todos e deixaram o salão.

Edward ia chamar um táxi, mas ela segurou sua mão, impedindo-o.

— Nosso hotel não fica longe daqui, e a noite está linda. Você não gostaria de ir a pé?

Edward a olhou de um modo um pouco estranho.

— O quê? Você pretende andar com estes sapatos de salto altíssimo?

— Eles são confortáveis. Além disso, depois de tudo o que comemos, acho que precisamos de um pouco de exercício.

Edward, porém, ainda não estava convencido.

— Acho que prefiro tomar um táxi.

— Está querendo chegar logo ao hotel?

Ele deu um sorriso cheio de malícia.

— Certamente que sim.

— Ora, meu querido, eu pensei que você gostava de es perar por seus prazeres.

Bella acabou convencendo-o. Eles voltaram ao hotel de mãos dadas, admirando a beleza da cidade, respirando o ar puro e fresco vindo do mar.

Aquele era o paraíso, e ela desejou que os momentos mágicos que estava vivendo durassem para sempre.

Mas, bem escondida dentro de si, estava a certeza de que aquele interlúdio estava prestes a acabar. Por isso, teria de aproveitar o tempo que lhe restava da melhor forma possível.

Bella tinha se apaixonado por ele. E estava tendo dificuldade em separar a fantasia da realidade. O que acon teceria, quando o conto de fadas se acabasse e ele deixasse a Austrália para sempre?

Não era difícil imaginar. Edward continuaria a viver a vida normalmente, ao lado de alguma nova conquista. Uma linda italiana, ou que sabe uma francesa deslumbrante. E ela... bem, ela teria de se contentar com as lembranças do que tivera um dia. Duvidava, porém, que fosse se contentar com aquilo.

Tentou adivinhar quais eram os sentimentos de Edward por ela. O sexo entre ambos era tão maravilhoso, que era impossível que não existisse algo mais do que uma simples atração física unindo-os. Será que um homem podia beijar uma mulher do jeito como ele a beijava, sem sentir algo mais profundo? Fazer amor de um modo tão lindo e sentir nada mais do que uma simples gratificação sexual?

O que Edward lhe dissera?

_Que seja eterno enquanto dure._

Claro. Ele devia mesmo ser do tipo que detestava com promissos. Bella não conseguia imaginá-lo casado, cer cado por uma porção de filhos. Também jamais se imaginara daquele jeito. Nunca tinha tido vontade de se envolver com alguém a sério.

Até aquele momento.

Sua vida era muito gratificante e satisfatória antes de conhecer Edward Cullen. Tinha seu trabalho na galeria de arte, seu próprio apartamento, seus amigos, sua intensa vida social. Sim. Ela vivia num mundo invejável.

No momento em que Edward não estivesse mais a seu lado, o fogo do amor que tanto a aquecia iria se apagar. E ela acabaria morrendo de frio.

Um arrepio de horror tomou conta de sua alma. Como continuaria viver sem ele? O que seria dela?

A noite pareceu perder toda a sua graça e, antes que pudesse se dar conta, eles chegaram ao hotel.

Despiram-se e fizeram amor. Porém, daquela vez, as som bras que a atormentavam não foram afastadas.

**Fim do oitavo capítulo!**

Oi ! Ok, depois de muuuuuuuuuito tempo apareci né.

Mas aí está o capítulo

Aproveitem

**Lyric **

**T.**


End file.
